High Tech Treason
by C.S. Bernard
Summary: Betrayal, power, and desire... Terrible sins wielded by Man, and even some animals. But, what if you were to place these transgressions in the hands of the Machine? A short story set in Sonic Heroes.
1. Conception

_**Disclaimer:**_

_(If you've read any of my previous works I hate these things.) The following story is the sole intellectual property of Aiglon15, Sonic Compromiser Extraordinaire. This does not, however, mean that I own any of the characters in said story, those are the specific property of Yuji Naka-san, Sonic Team, and SEGA. These parties have full right to prosecute any violators to the full extent of Japanese, American, and (various) European civil law. This also includes any and all other forms of International Copyright Law. With lawyers and a multi-national arrangement like the ones these guys have, you're committing suicide, or for you people obsessed with Japanese culture, _seppuku_, for trying to take them on._

_(Man. I still hate sounding like some company-whipped jellyfish.)_

_Seriously… Enjoy the reading.__

* * *

_

"And the Lord said, Behold, the people is one, and they have all one language; and this they begin to do: and now nothing will be restrained from them, which they have imagined to do."

_-God, referring to the Tower of Babel **(Genesis 11:6)

* * *

**_

_**Chapter I:**_

_Conception_

Holding it.

Cradling it.

He looked down into his palm as if the tiny object were the world itself, ready to be encased within the might of his hand. He fancied himself a titan having just created a whole other world and, as such, daydreamed that he had a divine right to dominate _his_ creation.

Rather typical megalomania, considering it was the grandiose scheming of Dr. Eggman.

The portly savant smiled wickedly down at his most brilliant creation yet: an egg. He chuckled to himself, "Ah, complete. All I need now is a host!"

Gently, Eggman placed the egg down on a pillow. As per his overblown worldview, the red-velvet pillow rested atop a small steel column in the middle of the room. Then, with a noticeably healthy swagger to his step, he proudly strutted over to a nearby door. The doctor didn't even have to break his stride as the door obediently lept out of his way.

Once through the passageway, which just as dutifully closed behind him, Eggman stopped in his tracks. With his arms crossed behind his back, and his feet at a shoulder-distance apart, he reviewed the contents of the room.

What a macabre little chamber it was.

It was dimly lit. Frankly speaking, there was only one form of lighting in the room: a sickly green glow emanating from several pads in the floor. These were arranged in a semi-circular pattern around the room. But, the lighting wasn't Eggman's concern. It was what was suspended over the lights. With a great deal of prudence, he looked from left to right.

In front of him, over the lights, hung several bizarre "creatures." They ranged in variations of appearance, though still retaining some key characteristics.

The doctor hemmed and hummed about which one was most ideally suited to his purposes. The look on his face likened to a voracious child in a Machiavellian candy store. He casually cast his glances about the room, being very selective in his temper. Some were too bulky, some were too slow, and some were just plain obsolete. It seemed that, despite the numerous incarnations, few, if any, were worthy of the **privilege** of life. The dark blue lenses finally came to rest upon the last "man" in line. Eggman walked over to the stasis-tube on the extreme right of the room.

The most aerodynamic frame; simplest, thus most fundamental, design; and of course, an uncanny development unmatched by the others, a sense of mind… of "self." The choice was made. With but a press or two, the switches deactivated the light, along with its corresponding energy field.

The small frame, while bathed in light had floated in the air, as if it were an angelic creature, occupying its space in the Heavens. But, once the crimson clad doctor had made up his mind, the light faded away, and it gently fell to the floor. The fallen figure, now immersed in darkness, slowly stood upright. Out of the silhouette… the red burst forth. That, wretched red… It came like lightning. Just… two faint flickers from within the shadows really. And then, they burned unflinchingly.

"So, how are you feeling?"

It stepped out of the shadows, "Self-Diagnostics report optimum efficiency."

The unnaturally deep voice boomed in the small chamber, despite the immensely smaller frame of the machine. This didn't faze "The Master" in the least.

"Excellent," said the doctor as he placed a hand on the back of his dedicated servant. Eggman continued speaking, leading his smaller companion out of the room, "Come along Metal, my boy."

True enough, it was one of Dr. Eggman's most terrible creations, a robotic "clone" of his greatest foe, simply codenamed: Metal Sonic. "We've got many things to do, and a few people to eliminate along the way."

The doctor and robot exited the small storage chamber and then entered the main room. It was a rather spacious lab with tremendous computer consoles and monitors, all sorts of spare robot parts neatly piled around the walls, and of course, the steel column and its special item, both of which were located directly in the center of the room. With deliberate steps, the two made their way to this important feature. A few feet short of the column, however, Eggman took his hand from Metal's back, and proceeded alone, among other things to return to his long legged stride, instead of succumbing to Metal's mincing steps.

_Supremacy! That's the key!_

With broad flourishes, Eggman spoke in his most dignified voice, "I've got great plans for the coming days ahead Metal."

The sole audience member listened as intently as a robotic devotee could, or for that matter, should.

Eggman continued in his profound manner, "Yes, the greatest triumph of the Eggman Empire is at hand! As we speak, my vast robotic forces and resources are being funneled into an immense assault across the entire planet. With incredible speed, I intend to make precision strikes aimed at all the world's major cities, the entire planet will be overrun and the Eggman Empire will have the foot hold it needs to dominate the entire universe!"

A resolute trooper, Metal was fixated on every syllable of its master's speech. However, despite the uplifting tones, and its worn-out rhetoric, Metal remained stiff and emotionless. In truth it could never show any emotion, since it lacked the basic equipment of a jaw and working eyebrows. As always, it maintained its stone cold expression, a pragmatic one in all its engineered glory. If anything, it could only display a visage of hatred that could last till the Apocalypse. Which was just the effect that Eggman had gone for.

Eggman himself, on the other hand, displayed an instantaneous change in facial expression. From exultant authority, he quickly changed to deep contemplation, "As always, however, there remains a certain 'variable' in my plans."

In another of those fascinating facial transitions, the doctor produced a disdained, hateful, frown. Just as suddenly, he whipped out a small remote control and fired off an electronic signal that hit the large monitor in the room. Metal quickly spun its head to its left and saw the "variable."

That image.

That horrid two-dimensional image!

_His_ mere appearance was enough to cause gears to align, battle protocols to activate, and hydraulics to pressurize. All of this was unseen by the doctor, though he could surmise Metal's… "sentiments." After all, they were tidbits of the soul that Eggman had, gladly, "borrowed" from his archenemy so as to make Metal all the more effective.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" roared Eggman, "Oh! How I hate him! If anything, he's the most persistent do-gooder I've ever met! Time and time again, he's ruined me!" Eggman stole a curious glance out the corner of his eye, "…and you."

The metallic doppelganger merely stared on, its head turned to the left. Like a private cinema, the video clips played back in Metal's "mind." Different, exotic, locations throughout different times; they were the ever-changing sites of numerous battles. But, the films' endings were all the same: Certain Defeat.

Defeat. De-feat. DEFEAT… what a painful arrangement of Roman alphabetical symbols, indeed. Feat, defined as, to accomplish. Defeat, defined as _failure_ to accomplish.

_Enough!_

Metal quickly determined that Eggman had resumed his monologue sermon. The doctor formed a crooked smile across his mustachioed lips. That ability, in and of itself, still intrigued Metal.

"However… this pest will finally be exterminated." This statement produced another deliberate gesticulation on the doctor's part. This time, directed toward the column.

"Here! Here it is! The key to certain victory!"

Upon a quick visual inspection of the ovular object nestled at the top, Metal was provoked into an incredible action: questioning the doctor's authority. The slow, pragmatic voice ventured forth, "How is that possible Master? It is merely an egg."

Eggman thundered out a laugh at the ignorant understatement, "Ha-ha! Metal, my dear automaton! The egg is merely a plastic container for a new 'upgrade'!"

As always, the extravagant ego of the Eggman thrived off the role of "Master of Details & Facts." Why, for once, he didn't wait for further questions from Metal, he just snatched the egg up, gently, and held it in front of the older creation.

"Within this egg," the doctor lauded of one project to the other, "I've developed a complete system upgrade that will radically boost the abilities of even the weakest robot." The doctor continued, near whispering, as he leaned toward Metal, the egg still in hand, "And, I think I've got it in my mind as to who will be honored with its installation." Eggman then placed his hand on Metal's shoulder, and stated to it, "As a matter of fact, one of the remaining choices stands before me right now."

The bright red sensors darted from the egg to the doctor. "One," it echoed with no actual hinting of the quizzical surprise in its voice.

"Yes," the doctor resumed knowingly, "as it stands I have two candidates in mind for this upgrade. You're only one of them."

As Metal was absorbing the jab, Eggman followed in with the uppercut, "Truth be told, you just happened to be more readily available to me at the present. Because of that, I activated you first. I will need to have my other choice brought here from a remote storage department elsewhere."

Eggman then spun on his heels and walked toward the exit doors, his voice floating back, "Now, be a good robot and hang around while I arrange for my other choice to be brought here for proper inspection. After reviewing you both, I'll then install the upgrade."

Metal remained on the very spot it had been left it in, like an unused hammer. The directive, though the Master had put it in layman's terms, was simple enough in its meaning: the Master had simply expressed the desire for Metal to remain within the area the Master had previously occupied, while, of course, maintaining a disciplined behavioral pattern. Yes, easy orders to follow, indeed.

Yes, how simple.

Simple for a pure drone!

But, Metal was more than that. Quite apparently, the "Master" had forgotten this when he had left the room.

The visual sensors deliberately meandered from their original focus, the door Eggman had gone through. The lenses were directed to the pedestal and its special item on top.

Metal Sonic… **Not** Dr. Eggman's specially selected candidate already? **Others** had to be considered first! Illogical! Irrational! A die-hard pragmatist would shriek in horror! Wasn't Metal Sonic the truest of all mechanized Sonic projects? Wasn't its design the most advanced, despite its operating systems being somewhat obsolete?

Inconceivable! Metal was NOT the prime candidate? Why it defied all logical protocols, it was beyond rational thought! What better robot in the Eggman Empire's arsenal could be found beyond the very embodiment of its greatest enemy?

Oh, these questions and thoughts ricocheted off Metal's Main CPU. Its artificial intelligence was _"dumbstruck"_ to _"think"_ of such things. But, these so-called "thoughts" pervaded its so-called "mind" all the same. The more it stared at the pedestal, the more it "thought" about the egg. The more it "thought" about the absurdity of Dr. Eggman's choice. However, another thing began to pervade these "thoughts."

Metal had been built to reason and think as closely to Sonic as possible. It had been designed to stay one step ahead of Sonic. It had to logically assess all of Sonic's supposed moves. It had to counter any and all preconceived notions. Any closer to Sonic's mind, and Metal could be declared a conjoined twin of the psyche!

**Upgrade Denied… Logic Error. **

**Priority One: Hedgehog Elimination…**

**Secondary Objectives: None…**

**Artificial Intelligence Sequence 5789:**

**Sonic Statement 0025: "Gotta win… No matter what it takes!"**

According to protocol… That _was_ one of Sonic's maxims…

**Upgrade Priority: High Level.**

…

…

It remained motionless.

**OS Error: Directive Conflict: Obedience to Dr. Eggman. Hedgehog Elimination…**

How insipid! How utterly comical that such a thing could even be conceived! Dr. Eggman had created… a… a… a cybernetic "conscience!"

**Attempting Conflict Resolution…**

**Attempting…**

**Attempting…**

**Conflict Resolution Successful: Hedgehog Elimination: PRIORITY ONE.**

One can imagine the pride a cybernetics expert would have in such rapid-fire decision-making! Why it paralleled the creation of the naturally occurring mind… of the soul. Of course, Eggman wouldn't dream of referring to the latter.

Though any emotional, illogical, creature would pause, tremble, or at least quiver at the certain commission of an act against its Creator's will, Metal did not. With but a perfectly fluid, mechanically precise, movement of the left arm and hand, the egg was in its palm. It was at this point in time that a "serious problem" made itself all to clear.

**Accessing…**

…

…

…How was one to get the upgrade?

**Subject found: Egg.**

**Standard Access Procedure: Breech outer container.**

Ah yes, how simply put.

Simple enough that Metal, in a precise fashion took the egg and squeezed until the faint cracking of the minute barrier could be heard. With but a brief diagnostically oriented pause, Metal then opened its hand…

**Processing…**

…

…

**Material: Unknown.**

…

**Energy Readings: Nonexistent.**

…

**Potential Usages: Indiscernible.**

…

**Upgrade Function: Unidentifiable.**

So, the egg was cracked. But, nothing could be told about the contents within. How disappointing, to an organic being. To Metal it proved nothing more than a mere series of illogical and useless readings. Apparently the egg was nothing. The contents seemed to behave like the innards of an egg, though brief and thorough scans revealed that nothing here could go into replicating a chicken. As a matter fact, the yolk, which had no differentiations between "yellow" and "white," was itself all the same color, silver gray. At first, the material wanted to register as quicksilver, or mercury. But, the metallic composition proved otherwise. As far as it went, the silver/metallic fluid that had so easily slid out of the shell was some unidentifiable material. Metal put it best with its internal readouts…

**Egg Content Analysis: Useless.**

To dispose of this mess, Metal turned its hand upside down to allow the liquid metal to fall to the floor. But, despite a precise 180° rotation of the wrist, the material refused to conform to the laws of gravity. It just… "Hung there."

Suddenly, before Metal could manually slide the material off its hand, the liquid metal began to quiver and vibrate. _Now_ Metal detected energy readings.

Before anything else could be detected, or reacted against for that matter, the liquid metal sprouted tiny spindles from its sides that instantly glommed onto Metal's hand! Within split seconds the spindles grew and enveloped all of Metal's hand!

At this point Metal's protocols for personal protection activated. In a robotic activity that mirrored the organic reaction of "panic," Metal began violently swinging its arm up and down, left and right! Despite all the attempts made by the cybernetic Sonic clone, the liquid metal clung to the exterior like a new layer of paint! Adding lower body zigzagging to Metal's efforts didn't change the situation either! The frantic attempt to pry off the intrusive material from its hand seemed like a complete rout of all bodily functions!

As Metal continued its clanging-clattering-ringing "dance," the foreign material began deploying more spindles, and even thicker tentacles, from the palm of its victim's hand! Metal attempted to parry the thrusts by the various threads with its free hand, but merely aided the threads in binding it as well! Soon dozens upon dozens of spindles were spreading across Metal's entire frame!

Chest, ears, feet, eyes! Nothing was safe from this liquefied hydra!

Soon the ever-expanding metallic gel seemed to engulf Metal entirely! Desperately, Metal continued its struggle from within the enveloping sheet, but it was useless! Soon, the tight fitting material paralyzed Metal! Had it a sense of touch, Metal would have soon detected that the overwhelming force was not stopping at the outer frame!

The quicksilver quickly began to seep through at Metal's various joints and the minor openings in its shell and began attaching itself to the inside as well! Wires, servomotors, hydraulics, circuits, everything! The silent assailant was attacking indiscriminately! The last thing Metal could detect was that its power cells were being attacked and, to its programmable horror, all systems were being shut down!

Soon, Metal… stopped moving altogether.

Had a person been present they would look at the frozen image of Metal, wrapped in this silvery material and they would have noticed a most disturbing feature to the frozen husk. By all appearances, Metal seemed to have been solidified into a terrified stance, as if a gorgon had rendered him powerless.

When its systems shut down, the servomotors and complex system of hydraulics left the body with arms raised in a defensive position. The legs were bent, as if it were about to collapse to the ground. Indeed, Metal had the pose reminiscent of a victim from Pompeii about to feel the full force of Mt. Vesuvius' wrath. It was a kind of…

Silenced death.

For some few minutes, the room remained still and deathly quiet.

Metal had been reduced to a mere ornament. Really, one could admit, despite the horrid pose, that it was quite lovely thanks to its silver appearance. Suddenly, the quiet of the room was interrupted, ever so slightly by a kind of sloshing, quivering sound.

It began at the ear. It twitched ever so slightly. Then it drooped. It sagged little by little until it had collapsed onto the skull. This wasn't so bad. The really shocking thing that happened, concerned the right arm. It sagged like the ear. The limb stretched and stretched, growing longer and longer, and thinner and thinner. With a sickeningly squishy thump, the arm hit the floor and broke off at the elbow. Metal was… melting.

To add to the unsettling aspects of this bizarre form of decay, the left arm, which had been held over the forehead, sagged into the face. Because of Metal's newfound condition, the hand continued to slide down the face leaving an enormous gash in Metal's head. Metal's muzzle was the only thing that kept the hand from sliding further. At least for a few seconds it stopped moving. Soon even the miniscule weight of the hand dragged the head with it. Together the hand and head slipped down and onto Metal's chest. Little by little the head and hand slid down Metal's front. Eventually, the combined pile of metallic clay leaned forward and collapsed to the floor. The awful display continued.

Soon, Metal Sonic… was only present in name. Its framework, circuits, operating systems, pumps, fluids, everything… had been reduced… to a… silver… puddle.

* * *

_Continued… _


	2. Et tu, Metalla?

**Chapter II: **

"_Et tu, Metalla?_"

* * *

How long had he been asleep? With a groan he blinked his eyes open. Everything was so bleary. With a bit of an effort he lifted himself up into a sitting position.

He groaned, as did the rest of his body.

Hoping to take some of the migraine from his head and some of the blur from his eyes, he began to massage his temples and rub around the sides of the sockets. After a few moments of personal care, the blobs of colors in the room began to form defined boundaries. Eventually his vision was restored.

"Odd…" he noted to himself. Everything looked, "different," for some reason or other. Everything was… so… much… much…

Clearer!

"How in the…" he began to ask of himself. Slowly, he began casting about, on wobbly legs, for some sort of reflective surface. He found one in a nearby piece of metal. Incredible…

_**Satisfied? **_

He made a startled leap forward and spun his back to the "mirror" in fear of the voice that hissed from nowhere.

"W-who's there!" he demanded of the walls.

_**We are. **_

"Who's 'we?'" asked he, still unnerved. Taking note of the voice as it spoke the second time, he could detect more than one speaker. Actually many. In fact, it seemed to be a multitude of voices that sounded off as one…

**_To answer your question: we are one. To answer you second question: there are over one billion of us. _**

A tremble could be seen in his hand. He furtively cast glances all around the room hoping to find the throng of speakers that babbled together.

_**Really… you should calm down. We're very close, and mean no harm to you. **_

How reassuring.

_**There's no need for sarcasm. **_

He felt an incredible darkness, a horrid fear; He didn't comment, aloud. He made his snide remark… in thought.

**_Apparently you're not going to take our word for it. How's about we make ourselves manifest to you? _**

An incredibly difficult nod followed the question.

**_Look behind you. _**

He carefully peered over his shoulder…

_**Now… do you see us? **_

No one, just his own image reflected in the metal.

**_Please. You must have far better understanding than that! Can't you see us? _**

He stood dumbstruck. He shook his head from left to right.

**_It's small wonder then, that you called on us to assist you! Alright… You, Us, _WE_, are one and the same. _**

"How?"

**_First of all: Internalize! You're wasting perfectly good functions for little value; yet another sign that we _need_ to be here. _**

The order seemed audacious. Yet, it rang the familiar, sanctimonious, bells of logic. Obviously, then, it would be best to obey this directive.

**Better?**

_**Much, actually. **_

**So… What is all of this about then?**

_**You don't remember do you? **_

**Do I really need to answer that?**

**_… No. One would suppose not. All right then, we should start with the basics then. What is the meaning of your existence? _**

Philosophy? Riddles? This was beginning to be a pain in the brain.

_**Oh… Never mind! We'll tell you… **_

**Now wait a minute! I know what the answer is! You're request for information was too immediate! One must process these things you know.**

_**Well, that is obvious… **_

**Thank you, I suppose. But, to, finally, answer your question: My primary function, not to mention sole purpose, is the complete and final termination of Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Metal Sonic stood perfectly still during this entire, internal, process. Its radically altered body, which had been destroyed, or so one thought, remained motionless while it continued to assess its current situation. Something was definitely peculiar about all this. It slowly began to dawn on the robotic creature that, for the entire time that it had been concentrating on where the outside speech had been coming from, its audio sensors had not been detecting any sound. According to all the evidence of this, unique, discussion was transpiring internally.

_**Ah. So, you've come to two logical conclusions then? One: you've tried, repeatedly, unsuccessfully, to eliminate this Sonic the Hedgehog fellow. Secondly, you've arrived at another step closer to our identity. **_

It was like the flip of a switch, which in truth, it had been. The pre-recorded events, the doctor, the egg, the…

**The upgrade.**

_**Ah. You've got it. **_

It was quiet. Gravely quiet. Even the electronic dialogue ceased a few moments. Metal's A.I. protocols and CPU were at a loss for directives and functions. Finally, they resolved on further queries of this invading multitude.

**What kind of upgrade are you?**

_**We are one. We are in fact a complex network of hardware and software. We are in fact millions of microscopic nanobots that work in complete unison while guided by a catalyst operating system. Our vast numbers can band together and mimic multiple forms. We attach to whatever host has been selected for us and we improve upon it, thus our status as an upgrade. **_

This was processed, slowly though. It had to be reconciled with archived information, tabulated processes, and hypothetical motions. Finally, another query was decided upon.

**By what ways and means are you an upgrade to me?**

_**Obviously, we've improved upon your old hardware. Another thing, which you may have taken for granted we might add, we have improved upon and streamlined your Central Processing Unit and Random Access Memory. No longer does that outmoded restrictive BIOS thought process limit you, now you are capable of carrying a comprehensive form of deliberation, processing, and reaction. **_

This was not lost on the improved CPU. It was quite true; Metal's thoughts seemed to spring forward almost… as if… they were conscious thoughts.

**Commendable. However, where does all this lead to?**

_**As we've already stated: We are bound to our host's programming. Our own software is merely a preliminary start-up designed by Dr. Eggman to seek out the host's intentions. From there, it provides two new functions: instruction and analysis. **_

**Elaborate.**

**_For all intent and purposes, we are programmed to instruct you, our host, in how to best comprehend any given situation and aid in the formulation of a reaction. Thereafter, our purpose is to ensure your success by challenging your assumptions so that you may analyze it for yourself. _**

**Hence the cynicism and acerbic "wit?"**

_**Exactly. We reinforce you through criticism: a useful tool. If you cannot accept criticism, you invite defeat. **_

All that had been said was so much to be processed, so much to learn. Indeed.

**Very well then. How do I best go about utilizing you?**

_**You didn't already have this thought out? **_

**No. Otherwise we'd already be performing whatever tasks are necessary. You say you're supposed to assist in the "thinking process."**

_**True. Very good! You're on the first steps to actually learning advance hypothetical thinking. Let's review then. You declare Sonic the Hedgehog's termination is your primary function, correct? **_

**Of course.**

_**Do your abilities match this goal? **_

**If they were. Would I have gone so far as to seek your help?**

_**True. Very well, then, what is it that hinders you most? **_

**What do you mean?**

_**If you're going to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog, why haven't you? If you've tried before and failed, what is the reason? Why can't you do it? **_

What a serious question. Why _was_ it that way? Metal took a few moments to consider this, quite a few moments. Once again, the theater resumed in his head, with the same old casts.

**Little Planet – Stardust Speedway –** The battle with Sonic goes smoothly enough. The inferior organics, pitted against the most sophisticated array of Eggman technology the world had ever known, is wearing down. The intense running battle is slowly but surely bringing fatigue to the determined, but frail, hedgehog. Then, Dr. Eggman, the Master, himself makes a calculated strike to destroy Sonic. It goes horribly wrong! Instead, Metal is all but obliterated by the Master's well-intentioned maneuver, a grave misfortune.

**Angel Island – Sky Sanctuary –** Metal has been lying in wait, its programming transferred to another combat chassis. A peculiar form of an "out of body experience." The wait is worthwhile, since the hedgehog shows up again. This time, Metal has been granted access to the Master's Egg Mobile, along with different "accessories," a checker-wrecker-ball, a deadly set of inflatable decoys, and a high-powered laser cannon, none of which work. Metal then resorts to original designs and engages the hedgehog in another full-frontal battle. Things go well again. However, Sky Sanctuary lies too close to where the Death Egg is attempting to re-enter orbit. While Sonic nimbly jumps from collapsing ledge to ledge, Metal, bulky and without a rocket booster, is swallowed up by the falling stones. The Master's space station overwhelmed the ancient, delicate frame of aerial ruins. The result? Metal tumbled to the ocean below to meet another premature "demise," a tragic coincidence.

The remainder of the tapes ran along these similar lines. A horrid theme seemed to hang over their climaxes. It always involved outside, both direct and indirect, actions from the Master.

**You don't think.**

_**Think what? **_

**The Master. Could he have something to do with my failings?**

_**Perhaps. Why? What would suggest it? **_

Plenty. But, it was tantamount to being illogical, the gravest of all condemnations, which declared the Master, the Creator, would be the reason for failure. A reconciliation of the facts had to be possible. Something was wrong though. No matter how closely scrutinized the same key events always came up during the battles, the Master interfered and Sonic took advantage, thus winning the day. It still couldn't be! How was it possibly for the Master to make an error? He was the one who created Metal!

_**Having a crisis? **_

**… Affirmative. How is it that He could cause me to fail? He created me. If I fail it doesn't necessarily mean that He was to blame. Or does it? The Master's planning and will power went into me! I'm an extension of the Master's wishes and intentions! To even dare say that He is flawed means that I myself am even less perfect and thus impotent when stacked against my goal!**

_**Not so. **_

**How so?**

_**You have realized something. You have reasoned out that if the doctor's planning is flawed, then you must act accordingly. **_

**Insubordination?**

_**Possibly. If, after all, the doctor's movements are flawed you must go against them, otherwise, you'll continually meet defeat without end. **_

Grave concerns.

They had to be reasoned out. A logical process had to be the answer. Taking into account all that had been said, Metal remained perfectly motionless in the vast chamber.

* * *

Eggman was in a rather chipper mood. After reviewing his list of chores, why not? He'd just sent off a few orders for special equipment to be brought to his canyon stronghold. Eggman had also dictated a very special letter, signed it, and dispatched it to Sonic. According to his calculations, the letter would arrive sometime that week. Lastly, he'd just made an inspection tour of his "special project." Eggman was flattered by all of the important events that he alone controlled. At one point, insubordinate liquid monsters, spying-lying-bats, and deceitful hedgehogs marred his mastery of events, but not anymore. 

Two of his past allies were long gone, with little love-loss on the part of the doctor. The third…? Well, that was something else Eggman had saved away, for later. Right now, he was unchallenged in his authority and stood at the head of the greatest armed force ever devised by a single individual. In conjunction to all that, Eggman was making a brisk walk back to his command center. It would be bad business to keep one of his loyal employees waiting too much longer.

"I'd hate for him to get _bored_," Eggman sniggered to himself as he came to the sliding doors of the main chamber.

The doors hastily lept out of the doctor's way; it was nice, not needing to be concerned with stopping for anything. As soon as he was through the doorframe and the chamber resealed itself, Eggman came to a stop to resume his martial air. It was important, to Eggman, to always maintain a sense of authority to everyone present. When he was alone, Eggman was normally quite relaxed and nonchalant. When he was alone, Eggman could carry conversations with himself, his favorite speaker and audience, without judgment. Another special treat was the opportunity to get in a good bottom-scratch when prying, judging, eyes weren't present. Caught up in his private, operatic, demeanor, Eggman made long-legged, determined, strides into the command center. Once he was more aware of his surroundings, Eggman stopped midway.

The authority slipped out as Eggman's jaw slightly dropped. Now, as he stared at the backside of the robot in the center of the room, Eggman was partly deflated. A smile slowly slithered back onto his face soon enough, however. Making a triumphal march out of his short walk, he called to the robot.

"Metal my boy!" the doctor gleefully greeted. "I see you couldn't help taking a peek at my little present. Oh well, water under the bridge! It just means you have just what it takes to beat Sonic after all!"

Eggman stopped a few paces behind Metal. He continued his one-sided dialogue, "You look splendid! I trust everything's just fine then?"

The deliberate, deep, voice parroted, "Just fine."

Running with the, relaxed and informal, affirmation, Eggman strolled toward the massive computer console along the wall, speaking over his shoulder.

"Excellent, excellent! We've got lots to do. While I was out, I remembered to take care of an invitation to our mutual adversary, Sonic. Now, I've got big plans and we'll need to get started on them right away. Within in a week, Sonic should be here and it's crucial everything go according to my plans. Since you're a big part of them, you should come here and let me better explain them to you."

Eggman had spoken non-stop, giddy with the latest plan to "get Sonic." He didn't pay any mind at all to the fact that Metal was still standing in the center of the room, frozen in place by whatever force was holding him there. Eggman suddenly realized that. It was because he'd been ordered there was Eggman's opinion. Apparently, "it" didn't quite hear him.

"I said, come here Metal," commanded the doctor. It was a mild tone and a mild command. The robot did not want get on the doctor's bad side; he didn't have time for these kinds of shenanigans.

"No."

Eggman was genuinely amazed, "I'm sorry?"

"I said **no**," Metal spoke as he turned to face the "Master." Eggman's face changed shape and color.

Eggman was working toward one of his famous temper tantrums. His visage was starting to pulse with blood, turning it a slight red, his frown curled down as if weighted by the sheer fury. He spoke, with little restraint.

"And why not!" came the harsh question.

"Because," the leaden voice hummed, "you're planning is flawed. It will fail."

Eggman's face made another transformation; it was flushed of color now. Eggman's blood drained out of his face the very instant the bullet of direct criticism pierced his ears. The frown added a curled upper lip, baring Eggman's teeth.

"What!" Eggman roared, "What gives you the impudence to **dare** speak to your Master in such a way?"

_**Go on! Tell him! **_

"I do," Metal responded with a slight prodding. "I'm your greatest triumph, sir, and yet I can't seem to fulfill my own programming. After I've analyzed the matter, it seems that even though you peaked in my creation, you quickly slumped in my deployment."

Eggman was flabbergasted, "What! You work for me! It isn't your place to make such presumptions!"

"That's why we've failed," Metal continued while slowly walking toward Eggman, "why you've failed, time after time. That's why, I think, if we're going to defeat Sonic and, according to yourself, establish the 'Eggman Empire,' someone else needs to assume command."

Eggman stepped toward his diminutive creation; they met halfway between their starting points. Eggman was given security by two factors, guards were within shouting distance and his insubordinate lackey was three-quarters his own height.

"Oh! So, you're making your own decisions are you?" The doctor's words had yet to change the fierce countenance of his servant. Eggman's temper had him so focused on the hard, fiery, eyes that he didn't notice Metal's feet.

Eggman continued to verbally rail against Metal, "Well, if I may be so bold, how do _you_ intend to take charge of the situation? Hmm!"

Trickles of quicksilver, sliding out from under the feet, oozed onto the floor. They were spreading out, into a puddle.

"Just how do you think you're going to challenge my authority!"

The puddle slid across the floor, the edge still under Metal's feet. The other edge was slipping around Eggman's heels.

"If you've not noticed, I'm the Master! It's my Empire! You're my creation! My servant!"

The puddle was complete around Eggman's heels, arches, and toes, all along the soles.

"Well! Answer me! How do you intend to take charge 'Mr. High and Mighty!'"

Metal raised his arms up, placing his hands on his hips. He spoke, "Like this."

Eggman was now thunderstruck with fear. The deep synthesized voice, it was gone! Eggman recoiled slightly from leaning over Metal's frame. He couldn't believe it. That voice! It was his, Eggman's, own voice!

_**Commencing. **_

Eggman shrieked with pain as he was consumed by a fierce stinging sensation. He was being electrocuted from the very heels up by the compilation of quicksilver all over his feet. After a few agonizing moments, the powerful shock stopped. It wasn't fatal, but it was too much for an organic frame to bear. Eggman stumbled back a few enfeebled steps, and then collapsed onto his back. Suddenly, the chamber doors panicked and flew open.

Metal wasn't even slowed in his actions. The quicksilver retreated to his feet, at the same instant that his whole body changed from its blues, reds, blacks, grays, and whites and turned a solid silver color. Within a blink of the eye, his whole body bulged and mutated into something else. Before the sentries stormed into the room, Metal had completely changed and stood over Eggman. He was a perfect twin to the doctor's body and voice.

Once the egg pawns, a recently developed series of robots that Metal was ignorant of, due to his incapacitation, had set foot in the room they were confronted with a bizarre image of "Stereo-Eggman."

"Took you long enough," Metal chided, in Eggman's voice, the guards, "This robotic duplicate of myself is faulty. I need you to put it in storage."

Not programmed for higher intellectual functions, the egg pawns, as their name implied, unswervingly went to obey the figure that fitted their voice and image pattern recognitions.

"_If it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck…"_

The four burly robots walked to the crumpled form of their true master and picked him up. They then turned their big, "innocent," eyes to the imposter.

"I don't care where you put it," snapped Metal in a contest-winning impersonation, "just put it somewhere that I can have ready access to him. Alone."

Orders received and understood, the quartet dutifully hauled the, supposedly, lifeless automaton to the nearest location that suited the Master's wishes.

The Rubicon had been crossed. Success and glory lay ahead, shame and oblivion if a cowardly retreat were made.

As the stunned body of the doctor was carried through the door, Metal rejoined his internal companion.

**By the way. I've not learned your serial number or code name yet.**

_**Ah yes. Where are our protocols? We are E-666. But please, call us by our codename: "G.O.G."

* * *

**_

_Continued…_


	3. Consolidation

**_Chapter III:_**

**_Consolidation_**

* * *

Metal eased into the wheeled office chair. 

No thrones, no crowns, no consecration, no inauguration, no plumed officers hats, no medals, not even a baton.

Nothing.

It is quite disturbing to realize that the most efficient, technically advanced, paramilitary apparatus the world has yet seen could be usurped after the incarceration of one man.

Metal paused before the huge console.

Command achieved, experience on the other hand…

**Now what?**

_**What do you mean? **_

**We've temporarily overridden the Master's authority. Where do we go from there?**

_**Obviously, you've not been programmed for strategic planning. **_

**No. If you're not aware, my functions are solely combat related in nature.**

_**Touché. Then, our first action is to supersede your limitations of functionality. It has been a while since your last confrontation with Sonic, correct? **_

G.O.G. didn't need to review the past, tragically doomed, encounters with the "priority one target." They were all logged away on the memory banks. The first, Stardust Speedway, set the mood.

It was a kind of cruel irony really, "so close, he tripped on the finish line," literally.

From there it was always a _near_ win, a _near_ victory. In truth it, triumph, was never in his grasp, it had always been snatched away cruelly, illogically…

No need to fret now, however, the primary factor, the Master, had been, temporarily, removed. It was comparable to the choke being let out on the throttle: necessary for the start, but a hindrance for the remainder of the task. The Master's command would be restored upon Sonic's demise.

**You are correct. It has been a long time. Much has transpired, undoubtedly, and I need to be made aware of every detail.**

_**Very good. You are learning. **_

Metal sized up the console in front of him.

**Here would be the wisest place to start, is it not?**

_**Very good indeed. You must hack the Doctor's master servers and do some research. "Know thy enemy," after all. **_

That moth-eaten maxim…

Wasn't there something more recent? After quick consideration, one tends to realize that there really isn't. Worn as it is, the platitude does ring true with fact, and that's all that matters.

Thusly satisfied, Metal raised his left arm. The forearm split open, revealing the geared muscles, the gold-pinned nerves, even the green plastic that could be classified as a mock sinew. From within, coils of wire snaked up and out of the exposed "flesh." They wriggled and twirled in the air, then lunged underneath the edge of the console. They grappled with a piece of the paneling. After a few seconds they succeeded in removing the screws and then the panel itself. Quickly recoiling they allowed the sheet of metal to slap the floor. The instant the obstruction was cleared, the wires lunged for the innards of the workstation. The wires quickly found the proper circuit boards and latched onto, or in a few instances plugged into, them. Metal then raised the right arm.

**A little assistance?**

_**But of course. **_

Metal's hand shriveled, losing its fingers, and began forming intoa quicksilversphere. Long strands of the "liquid metal" oozed out of the ball and slithered over the keys before them. With asp-like precision the serpents bit and flicked at the keys. The macabre concerto summoned a series of images across the attached monitor. First, and foremost, there _he_ was.

**Hedgehog, Sonic **

**Age: 15 years**

**Gender: Male**

Etc… etc…

The face was slightly older, but it still retained a great deal of that hated life energy. "Spunk" is what some would call it. Sonic had slicked back his quills into even livelier, yet coolly relaxed, spikes. Aside from this, and updated statistics concerning known speed levels and a regularly maintained list of facts, it was still the Sonic he was, literally, "born to hate." However, there was something interesting in this maneuver designated the "homing attack." Opening the archived video files proved worth their while as Metal became intrigued by Sonic's newfound ability to redirect his curled body, in mid-air, and could deliver devastating spin attacks.

Metal continued opening files in the section marked _Priority Enemies_. There were some new faces: Rabbit, Cream and Cat, Big. There were also some more familiar images and names: Prower, Miles "Tails;" Echidna, Knuckles; and Rose, Amy. All had fascinating pieces of details and some piqued his interest. But, for the most part, the fox, echidna, and female hedgehog were, like Sonic, all the same. Even the new additions were lackluster in their readouts. But, none, save Sonic, were the priority one target. After closing out the enemies' portfolio, Metal spied out the section marked _Former Allies_.

This seemed almost paradoxical to Metal. Often, and adamantly, the Master had reminded Metal that the only "people" he trusted were the ones he built.

Accessing the databank, an unexpected list of characters came up. Peculiar, darker, names came to the fore.

Hedgehog, Shadow; Bat, Rouge; and the most ominous of all: Chaos.

The files relating to them were especially interesting and worth Metal's attention.

The door slid open!

In the twinkling of an eye, Metal resumed his Eggman disguise.

"Yes?" he nonchalantly queried of the egg pawn trotting in.

The grumbling voice, reverently, announced, "E-123 has been prepped for transport."

Metal gave a blank stare.

* * *

He felt positively awful. He groaned from the simple task of opening his eyes. His entire body was overcome with the profound sense of an earlier electro-shock treatment. The jolt wasn't fatal to nerve or muscle systems, but such talk doesn't relieve the pains of slightly charred flesh. This physical agony was being eclipsed, however, by a simmering rage. 

To have been so wronged, so betrayed… violated even!

With further strains and groans to his quick-fried frame, Eggman began to reconstruct the events in his mind. Once the odious details were all set in order, Eggman began to assess his predicament.

"That ungrateful, villainous wretch," Eggman grumbled to his only friends, the four walls. "I build him, program him, and perform maintenance for him, and _this_ is what he decides should be done with me? _Me_! The greatest scientific mind in the universe!"

Feeling the very bile of rage pushing its way into his throat, Eggman took the bitter taste as a kind of smelling salts. He managed to move from his sitting position onto more than wobbly legs. With some initial success, he decided to stand fully upright. He was forced into yet another groan as he threw back his head and stretched.

"Now then!"

To boost his blood flow, the aching doctor started pacing. Despite attempts at self-control, he still wheeled and wobbled to and fro, feeling "woozy" all the way. He was somewhat uplifted that one of his quirks, the pacing, was afforded space to work itself out of his system. Eggman cast glances about the room.

"Uh-huh," he affirmed to no one in particular, another of his eccentricities. "Dumped me in a storage room, eh? Not exactly something I appreciate, which I don't, but it does its crude job well enough."

Another string of paces set Eggman to walking and pacing within the lonesome cell, "Blasted robot. I'll deactivate him when I get the chance."

After a few more paces, Eggman began theorizing, in his usual monologue, "If I'm going to get anywhere. I need to think of what Metal's trying to do. If I can get a few steps ahead, then I can cut him to the quick." Eggman set to rubbing his chin now, lost in complete contemplation, "Remember, he's going to follow his programming."

At this point, Eggman got an annoyed look on his face as he looked to the prison walls, "Well, to some extent anyway. Still, I know what, or rather _whom_, he's after. But, that's not the million-dollar question. Rather, 'how?' I need to find his means, not the end."

Eggman began reviewing the predicament he was in. As before stated, he was locked into a storage chamber, with no way out. Eggman felt like kicking himself when he thought about the security measures he had taken for the room he presently occupied. How ironic that the doors, which he designed to be opened from the outside were built so as to keep people in. The heart of the irony was the intention. Originally these rooms were built to keep any interloping hedgehogs from sneaking their ways about his various headquarters. Even the ultra narrow air ducts mocked his prodigious frame. Despite the situation, Eggman gave the room's contents a once over.

Along one of the walls were some boxes, stuffed with random items. "Junk" was a good enough label. Aside from that, there was precious little. The only other important feature was at least one unlocked door; unfortunately, the only thing behind it was a small restroom. At least one crisis had been averted.

With a spark of hope, Eggman began rummaging in the contents of the boxes. Circuit boards, casings, wires, batteries, astronaut food, and random assortments of useless things packaged away. Eggman looked at the contents, which he'd scattered all around the floor, and began humming thoughts again.

* * *

**_Rather nasty turn of events, wasn't it?_ **

**Maybe. But, I couldn't allow for any intrusions, including my potential rival, this so called "Omega."**

**_True. Not to mention, displaying self-preservation is a good trait._ **

The conversation was as sterile and logical as it was intended. Very little to really impugn the matters at hand. There was no concern for the fact that, elsewhere the last and most advanced of the E-100 series had been shut down. Metal was passively interested in the fact that Omega had resisted being shut down.

Another unorthodox measure of self-preservation, in another machine…

The only thing that bothered Metal about shutting Omega down was the fact that it, "he," resisted. Apparently, deactivation was perceived as a threat. Metal was unimpressed by that "flaw." He, Metal, himself, had been destroyed, crushed, burned, etc., without so many dramatics. He had, in fact, been reborn time and again.

…_And his deadly wound was healed. And the world wondered after him._

Because of this flaw, Omega was about to use lethal force to resist his attackers. Fortunately, he was foiled in his pitiful attempts and shut down anyway. True, the cost of forty egg pawns was a bit steep for one machine, but clean up crews and recycling easily remedy the shortage of helping hands.

As for Omega, he was dumped into storage. There would be no need to go back.

**Where do we go from here?**

**_Judging by the information on Sonic, and past encounters, you're obviously incapable of easily overwhelming him._ **

**Thank you for the gracious vote of confidence.**

**_Isn't it a fact? Which would you rather hear: facts or fairy tales?_ **

There was the supreme word again. It elicited a silence from Metal.

**_Just as we thought. To continue: you've already researched others who have gone forward to destroy the hedgehog, and failed as well._ **

**Exactly. Therefore, the solution would be toput constant pressure on himand present Sonic withabilities far beyond him.**

**_Absolutely correct.Abilities that supersede his speed, crush his cunning, and…_ **

**And, completely dwarf the energies of Super Sonic.**

One could never forget that dangerous alter ego of Sonic's. It was for that exact reason that, according to the Master's computer records he'd collected the infamous seven Chaos Emeralds. Those little baubles had always entered the equation before, and spelled disaster for Eggman. No matter what the Master did to keep the emeralds for himself, Sonic always managed to get them for his own purposes. By gathering them together, the Master only aided Sonic. This time, the Master had made sure to covertly collect the emeralds and disperse them across his domains. That way, there wouldn't be any miraculous hands sticking their fingers into his worldly pie. Hidden away in vaults, caves, and simply buried elsewhere, the Chaos Emeralds wouldn't be entering the equation.

**_Who holds that kind of ability?_ **

Metal recalled the list and analyzed it for a solution. In his "mind's eye," his CPU, he saw two obvious candidates:

The first was old, very old, centuries in fact. The superstitious, benighted, echidnas that chiseled his name into the tablets Eggman had found called him a god. Their unenlightened intellects couldn't help it though. What else could be used to describe such a creature? It held powers over water, rain, clouds, and immense bolts of energy. Yes, the organism, rare as it was, was indeed powerful and could easily bring the echidnas into an overawing stupor of pathetic religiosity. Theirs was the fate of incompetent and backwards people: oblivion. Between Chaos and an increasingly low birth rate, history was spared their impediment to the world.

The other was old, but only by a few decades or so. A precise estimation of age was unfathomable since much of Professor Gerald's research was captured and destroyed by the military. Through the Master's grandfather, this creature was born with an incredible power: Chaos Control. The ability to warp the properties of time and space proved too much for the military's rigid mentality to comprehend. Fortunately, they had reasoning enough to terminate Gerald and his research, before they could meet the same fate as the echidnas. Unfortunately, their flawed thinking set a revolutionary new biotechnology back by light-years.

Both would be needed.

But, where were they?

* * *

A soft breeze rattled the branches of the canopy. The peaceful, rhythmic, eco-system of dense jungle fittingly named the Mystic Ruins was going about its business like any other day. However, today the jungle was going to receive an unexpected visitor. 

Uncharacteristically, Sonic the Hedgehog was taking careful steps through the dense undergrowth along some of the paths.

Even though it was only a few months ago that an archaeological team had cleared numerous paths for their crews and equipment, the jungle had already begun the process of healing itself. There were only two sets of tracks that kept the struggling newborn foliage from reaching their full potential. Carefully following the deep footprints, Sonic was trying to locate a certain recluse. After a few moments, he could hear him.

Past some low hanging vines and overgrown trees and bushes, Sonic spied out Big the Cat. The portly feline was happily sitting at the edge of a stream, a rod and reel lazily hanging into the water. The jolly fisher had had some luck. The half-dozen fish strung together, drooping from a nearby branch, were a testament to that. A few more fish, and Big would have enough for lunch. Suddenly, Sonic spotted someone else.

The amphibious partner to the feline was patiently sitting on the edge of the stream. While Big was gathering his lunch for later, Froggy was pursuing a more immediate meal. Artfully, the little croaker would whip his elongated tongue out and snatch up another portion of his lunch. The stream was an artery for both the cat and frog: on the one hand providing fish, on the other providing flies and mosquitoes.

Sonic watched the soothing scene of composed gathering. After a few moments, the corner of his mouth twisted into a mean-spirited smirk. Quietly, he knelt down into a sprinter's position. Tensing his muscles, Sonic made the final mental preparations. A streak of light played across his face. The light refracted in his eye, causing the green to appear red. A slight wind wiggled a branch into the light's beam. The eye retained its crimson hue.

Just as Big had snagged another fish, a bolt of blue lightning whisked by. The sudden gust of wind whipped Big's ears about. The thunderous noise scattered the fish further down stream. The water was quickly displaced and a misty spray was splashed into Big's face. The cumbersome cat instinctively swiped at his face to clear away the cool water.

"Gee Froggy," Big innocently stated, "That's some weird wind."

Only the swaying of the disturbed branches whispered back.

"Froggy?" Big asked, slowly becoming alarmed.

"Froggy?" he called again.

"Froggy!"

* * *

It was monolithic. The ancient temple, born of echidna muscle and brilliance, stood as it had been standing for centuries, perhaps even millennia. For all their modern know-how, the archaeologists came and went from the site with no new understanding as to how the echidnas had constructed such a masterpiece. The cobweb-ridden temple refused to give of itself to the younger, wiser, men of science. 

None of that mattered to Cream though. She merrily played in the massive shadow of the pyramid and its high stonewalls. The rabbit was delightfully romping around with her dearest friend Cheese. The occasion was more special than that, however. Today, Cream and Cheese had gone in search of Cheese's brother, Chocola.

Recently, Chocola's chao colony had migrated to the pristine streams that wound their way to and around the temple. For the most part, it was an irony to anyone who knew the history of chaos and echidnas. The innocent, wide-eyed chaos, and their anthropomorphic friend were too busy merrily cavorting in history's shadow to learn the grim cosmic humor in it all. They enjoyed themselves to the extent that they didn't notice they were being watched, stalked.

As Cream chased Cheese toward the stream on the north side of the temple, Chocola took the opportunity to bolt west. Hoping to hide around the temple's corner, Chocola, and two others, were catching their breath. They were unawares that one of them had a reckoning fast approaching.

Before any one of the three tag participants could enjoy their temporary respite, a great gust of wind burst through one of the dilapidated gates, blew two of the airborne chaos to the ground, and snatched up the third! Taking a quick account of their numbers, the two on the ground quickly realized that the third, Chocola, was missing! They raised an alarm.

"Oh dear," was all Cream could muster to deal with the bizarre disappearance of her friend's dearest relative.

* * *

"Beautiful," the artist whispered. 

Though most of his colleagues swore by digital cameras, Stanley Parker refused to recant the quality of an older style camera. For a number of years, he had used his cumbersome camera, given to him by his mother, with little disdain for its craftsmanship. It even managed to perform its current job without blurring a single frame. Though it still had to be developed, the twenty-something sports photographer knew that the film didn't miss a beat of the bird's wings.

True, it was fun taking pictures of batters in mid-swing, NASCAR racers rounding hairpin curves, and tennis players as they served, but Stanley's passion had always been in nature. The urbanite found that, indeed, the powers of nature, especially those contained within the Mystic Ruins, could dispel the monotony of nine-to-five hum drudgery. Right now, he was taking this solemn occasion to use his rapid-fire camera to take shots of a hummingbird as it went about its daily routine of sipping nectar out of a bloom in the tree opposite him. It was from these elevated positions that the best pictures could be taken. Unfortunately, a distant whistle was beginning to irritate the vacationing photographer, causing him to lose focus, both mentally and camera-wise.

Turning his attention to the narrow path cutaway in the dense undergrowth, he noticed a streak of blue barreling its way towards his position. Could it be?

Despite his professional side telling him that he wouldn't get good results, the "amateur" in him said it would best to try anyway. The intrepid cameraman knew to take his opportunities when he got them. There wouldn't be time to change lenses, if necessary, only to try and focus as best he could.

Within seconds the bolt of blue was gone… but, not before Stanley took a few, hopefully, decent pictures of his would-be-inspiration.

They were sure to please Ms. Jimson, his boss. Sure, Sonic wasn't in his "field of expertise," but Stanley knew that anything with Station Square's number one hero involved was sure to sell big.

Not only that, but Stanley, an admirer of the spiky do-gooder, would certainly be happy to keep some of the pictures for his private scrapbooks.

* * *

"There! Finished at last!" 

Despite the circumstances, Eggman always received a boost from a job well done. He was actually invigorated to the extent that he, almost, forgot about his present condition.

"Now," Eggman resumed, "I just need someone to send it to."

Eggman was referring to the voice-activated radio he'd just finished modifying. It turned out, that among the random bits of equipment stashed in the boxes, there were two "walkie-talkies." Using his know-how, and some additional parts from around the room, Eggmanincreased their battery usageto last weeks,modified one of theradios to an automatic  
VOX mode, and installed a voice-changer in the other. He'd even built a crude "messenger." Using spare robot components, the doctor had constructed a skeletal spider-bot.

All things considered, Eggman was exceedingly proud of his device and his plan for countering Metal's audacious coup. There was just one glitch: Who was going to help?

Eggman knew it was useless to reach his robotic troopers, their simple minds wouldn't be able to discern between the real Eggman and an imposter that was, flatteringly, similar. If he knew anything about his brilliant E-666, it was that the Grouping of Omniscient Gadgetry would be able to mimic his appearance _and_ jam any sensor technology to prevent recognition. Sometimes, his designs were _too_ good. So, who else?

Primarily, Eggman needed somebody that wouldn't question helping him. Automatically, many of the people Eggman thought of were eliminated outright. Many of them were enemies, or worse, would want reimbursement up front. Who? Who? Who!

"Bah!"

Eggman worked himself into such a frenzy that he kicked a nearby box for all it was worth. Immediately, the doctor heard a distinctive thud, the sound of a book falling open.

Eggman leaned over the side of the box and saw his savior. Lying open, on the ground was the most indispensable item in any household, or stronghold: the Yellow Pages. Snatching the cumbersome directory up, Eggman set to pacing, while turning pages, searching for some information. He was quickly disappointed to find that "M" didn't contain mercenaries and that "B" didn't advertise any bounty hunters. He even tried the cross-reference "H" for hunters, bounty. As further searches proved considerably useless, the peevish gadgeteer settled on "D." Eggman raised an eyebrow when he read the following, aloud:

"_Missing persons? Lost toys? No case too big, no crime too small! The Chaotix Detective Agency. Your problems are our concern, we'll pursue any case at any hour; No money down, satisfaction guaranteed. Phone: 555-5555; Address: 1984 Aquarian Avenue, Station Square._

"Bingo! These guys are just what I'm looking for: Courageous, willing… and stupid."

Eggman quickly programmed the micro-GPS coordinates into the cybernetic arachnid and placed its special cargo, now wrapped in a plain brown box and paper and tied with simple twine, on its back. Having already removed the air vent cover, Eggman watched with marked concern as his only hopes scuttled into the ductwork.

After a moment's reflection, Eggman couldn't help but think that the name was familiar: Chaotix. Just, where had he heard that name before?

Oh well, it couldn't have been that important.

* * *

_Continued… _


	4. The Challenge Issued

_**Chapter IV:**_

_**The Challenge Issued

* * *

**_

What a great day today was! It was one of those days that were made for living life to the fullest! At least, that was the basic philosophy of Sonic the Hedgehog as he dashed through the Southwestern Canyons.

Open places like the canyons were some of Sonic's favorite geographic locations. They provided everything he could want, level terrain, plenty of places to jump to and fro, and an old favorite: Loop-de-loops! Sonic whooshed along a rock formation that offered the _perfect_ shape for said thrilling maneuver. Unbeknownst to Sonic, however, someone was watching…

Tails was ecstatic when he looked over the nose of the _Tornado II_ and saw Sonic running along the desert floor. Getting Knuckles' attention in the passenger seat, Tails shouted, "Hey look! It's Sonic!"

Executing a textbook barrel roll, Tails decreased altitude and flew down to match Sonic's speed… a difficult feet even _with_ a jet engine.

Sonic looked up and noticed his kitsune pal, "Yo Tails! Long time no see!"

Preferring to share his pressing business, Tails quickly whipped out a piece of paper and leaned over to his long time friend and mentor shouting over the engine, "Sonic! Check this out!"

Sonic spied the small sheet of paper as soon as Tails was over the edge of the left wing. Sonic could tell it was a letter. As soon as Tails was barely out of the cockpit, Sonic jumped up, snatched the message, and, to keep the paper from being damaged, turned his back into the wind. It only took a split second for Sonic to spot the huge logo in the top left corner: the overtly "happy" emblem of the Eggman Empire. Before Sonic could get a chance to read the letter to himself, the letter began reading _itself_ to _him_!

In a fantastical display of hi-tech, fiber-optic paper, an electronic display of Eggman moved in the background of the letter, reading its contents aloud:

"Mu ha ha ha! Guess what Sonic Heroes…" the paper Eggman snidely greeted its flesh and blood enemy, "I've finally developed the ultimate weapon! In three days I'll conquer the world! Think you can stop me! Ha ha ha!"

Sonic was touched… sort of. Eggman had given such attention to detail, and taken great care to construct the device, so as to craft a fancy, state-of-the-art, letter – even going so far as to sign it in his own handwriting – just for him! Why, this meant only one thing to Sonic.

"Sounds like an invitation to party!" quipped the hedgehog as he faced forward again, letting the ingenious paper, now mere litter, fly off into the wind.

For once, Tails couldn't mimic his hero-partner's bravado. With more than a hint of concern in his voice Tails spoke up, "What are we gonna do Sonic?"

Knuckles couldn't believe such talk from Tails. The kid had already defeated Eggman, all by himself… _twice_! Well, if he was still a bit skittish, why not have a little fun out of him?

Knuckles snorted and made his opinions obvious, "No worries, we've got this one!" Knuckles wasn't one to be out done by Sonic, especially in the inflated ego department.

Hearing that, Sonic laughed, announcing his intentions of an immediate R.S.V.P, "Think I'd miss this? Let's crack that Eggman wide open! Yeah! Let's party!"

All said and done, the trio rocketed into the horizon while the _Tornado's_ auto-pilot steered the double-decker plane back home.

* * *

Shuffling through air vents was the least favorite aspect of her job. But, once she set her eyes on the prize, there was little to stop her from accomplishing her ravenous designs. 

Following some information, passed on to her by some of her more reputable informants, she'd finally tracked down Eggman's hidden base. It was here that the mad scientist had stashed away a treasure trove of valued gems, precious metals, and priceless artworks. The wealth of the items pilfered was well beyond any "printed lies." Yes, the "green stuff" printed in mints across the globe might as well be brown to Rouge the Bat.

The freelance spy and mercenary artfully lept out of the open duct into the elevator shaft, extended her wings, and gently floated down to the bottom floor: all too easy. True a challenge would have been exciting, but nothing made Rouge happier than to have the baubles of the world on a silver platter. Security was lax, the base small and almost undetectable, a silver platter, indeed.

Having already cracked the code for security, Rouge had, easily, glided throughout the compound. The security clearance she had taken from the central mainframe was universal and opened every door she came to. Even the large blast doors in front of her were willing to part themselves for her slight touch. Wrapped up in her grandiose self-indulgence, Rouge smirked at the power her slender fingers could exude.

"This must be it," Rouge exclaimed to her own, exceptionally receptive, ears, "I've found Eggman's secret treasure!"

Seeing that mounds of gold and gemstones weren't stacked to the ceiling, Rouge, for a moment, entertained the idea that this could be a trap. So what if it was? A round of exercise would only improve her strength and enhance her physique. Best of all, it'd make "that old egghead" sizzle.

Calmly sauntering into the spacious laboratory, Rouge took immediate notice of the complex's central feature: a large egg-shaped capsule. The glow from the Plexiglas canopy sparked the bat's interest. Few things shine like that. Perhaps…

Rouge noticed the console at the base of the capsule. The dimmed lights in the room, and the overshadowed buttons on the console hinted that the security lights were all that were on inside the chamber. If she were going to get anywhere, she'd have to activate everything that she could lay her fingers to. Everything.

Despite her nonchalant appearance and voluptuous exterior, Rouge craftily concealed an exceptional intelligence. Artfully, her fingers danced about the console, powering up the main lights and activating other controls in the chamber. Judging by her intuitive skills, one would think that she'd assembled the equipment here, not Dr. Eggman.

However, there was one misnomer to Rouge's activities.

Though the clever thief was aware of the proper procedures for activations and boot-ups, she didn't know everything about the sequences she was initiating.

In a far corner of the room, out of Rouge's periphery, a pair of ominous red lights blinked. The owner of the twin lights shuffled about, proceeding to stand on two legs. It began to walk towards the sole, conscious, occupant of the room. Energy readings were partially blurred by the presence of so many electronic devices. Discerning the purpose of the female bat was even more improbable. The unconscious creature, inside the capsule, was equally puzzling. The primary directives for this kind of scenario dictated a specific recourse.

Rouge was still fiddling with the locks on the capsule. Suddenly, she hit pay dirt. After entering the same password, again, the locks to the capsule proceeded to open and divulge their contents. Rouge's heart began to beat faster as she anticipated the wealth she was about to come into.

Instead, she was flabbergasted to the point of being speechless.

How could he be here? How could he have pulled off such an escape? How did he _survive_?

There _he_ stood, Shadow the Hedgehog, codenamed "The Ultimate Life Form." The super-powerful hedgehog engineered by the long deceased Prof. Gerald Robotnik. For something, someone, over fifty years old, and supposedly dead, Shadow stood there as youthful, and alive as ever. Or was he?

Could he be?

A low hum, the sound of a targeting computer activating, pierced the air. Shadow's eyes shot open, glancing to his right. Before Rouge could fit all of this into perspective, Shadow pounced on her! It wasn't long until tracer bullets shred the capsule to pieces!

Knocked to the ground, Rouge was still incapable of reaction as Shadow, her dubious savior, jumped back to his feet.

"Stay here," was all his cool voice needed to say. Like lightning, the hedgehog was on the move.

Left behind, Rouge could only react with, "Shadow?"

The hulking robot was casually unloading thousands a rounds a minute from several barrels in his wrist mounted mini-guns. The room was reduced to shards and splinters within mere seconds as the high-velocity, armor piercing rounds were lobbed in various directions. Indeed, this was the definition of "suppressive fire."

Despite this, Shadow was nimbly jumping and dashing across the rapidly changing landscape. It's inconceivable that he was able to dodge each and every bullet. Even more amazing was the, seemingly, endless reserves of munitions the robot was callously expending. Rouge, for one of the brief moments in life, was genuinely shocked by this surreal ballet of destruction and mayhem. It was at this moment of incredulous stupefaction that Rouge overheard the deep voice of the offending robot.

The calm demeanor belied the vengeance the machine expressed through its violent actions. As if reminding itself of its priorities, the walking weapon declared, "Must eradicate all Eggman's robots."

Rouge was brought of her lethargy by this unthinkable, paradoxical, statement. Wasn't Eggman its boss? Rouge barely had enough time to react.

Shadow lept to the offensive and was prepared to take his attacker on, full frontal. The robot was, likewise, prepared to engage in hand-to-hand combat and eradicate this possible Eggman flunky, undoubtedly sent to shut it down permanently. Using all her strength and bravery, Rouge dared to place herself right between the two. This was, undoubtedly, a rare action of direct involvement for the sly bat.

Yelling above the din of battle, sacrificing her lady like tones for tomboyish bellowing, Rouge hoped to stop any blood, or oil, shed with, "Wait! Hold up!"

The adrenaline rush was heightened by a sense of fear. For the first few moments, Rouge's, unassumingly strong, slender arms almost gave way to calculated hydraulic pressure and raw animal strength. But, fortunately, her distraction proved enough. Thanking her good fortune, Rouge was beyond relieved when the two combatants eased off her spare frame.

The immense relief and the dispersal of all her adrenaline in one jolt drained Rouge. She almost fainted.

Despite that, the smell of personal gains was an effective smelling salts.

* * *

**_Very clever. Using the bat to further the plan, that is._ **

**Yes. I would suppose it to be so.**

Metal and G.O.G. were tranquilly taking in the events hundreds of miles away.

_Blessed be the electron, that teamster of the universe_.

It was a pity that Omega's thousand round sprays had damaged various circuits in the walls and security equipment. For all its development, the high definition plasma screen, vast as it was, was a mere silent cinema screen. The mimes went about their business, calmly and collectedly. There was no way for either Metal or G.O.G. to understand what was going on, other than through rough estimations from body language. They were rather foreboding motions at that.

The bat, after gaining control of the situation, sauntered about with completely effeminate airs. The hedgehog preferred little to no actions, or reactions. Only the robot offered the most deliberate, therefore logical, gesticulations. Everything it "said" and did was well thought out, at thousands of kilobytes per second.

The entirely female bat, despondent hedgehog, and brusque robot moved so gracefully. The damages to the room had created sparks and small flames. The silhouettes cast, now and again, by the three characters in the ballet would create disturbing images. Spiky quills, like horns; broad leathery wings that would twitch with thought and consideration; and long powerful claws that would point, in accusative reactions created frightful images. For Metal… it provided nothing. So he continued watching his ballerinas in the inferno.

**_For a masterful thief, it is surprising it still took two and one half days to find the base and release Project Shadow. She even had someone to reset all the locks to a singular password._ **

Apparently, the underworld still requires time to circulate rumors. The call to the weasel with the oversized canine didn't guarantee immediate results. It took time for him to spread the information to the right contacts.

**_Still, it is wise that you preferred to send someone else. If you hadn't, even in a disguised form, E-123 would have attacked you, or the robots you sent in your stead._ **

I'm well aware of that. The "vengeance" software that the Master programmed into it would have brought his wrath down on our heads. Instead of taking up a grudge against Sonic, as it was meant to, it's going to come after us. It's inconvenient that the very storeroom that we deposited him in was the same one that housed this "Ultimate Life Form." The one I need for the plan.

**_What of the chao and the amphibian?_ **

You and I both know Chaos has completely vanished from the face of the planet. However, energy residue and mutagens are handy leftovers for bio-scans and genetic comparisons and study. Pity that it will take at least 72 hours to copy every single genome.

Realizing that any other method would take even longer, Metal had already assimilated the frog and chao into his liquid metal body. The process, slow as it was, would be to step by step, without damaging the actual organisms, break apart each and every molecule and, with the G.O.G., analyze every microscopic detail. Even as the singular and the plural discussed their plans, his body, reconstituted by the quicksilver was shifting the very essence of Froggy and Chocola through his frame.

_**Liquid metal… Living metal… Living Metal Sonic… He ate them.**_

Fortunately, we safely erased his memories by remote control. However, we must anticipate that that will bring him to us. It is highly probable, that he will come to our bait.

_**What if the other two follow?**_

**… Let them.**

* * *

How long was it going to take? Couldn't that mini-machine do its job any faster! His temper was boiling over. 

Fortunately, Eggman was the type who put his temper into useful, productive, actions. At least they were useful for him. Nothing to build, nothing to attack, it was driving him over the edge, more so than he already was. What did he resolve to do?

Despite a considerable disdain for the arts, since they were a distraction for his servants and of no practical use to him, Eggman figured on a bit of self-expression. He had no pens, paints, or even paper. But, he had a prodigious imagination and a voice. Singing was his preoccupation of choice.

"Great big gobs of greasy, grimy hedgehog guts," he recited with a jovial tone, "a two tailed fox's ear, Rose colored tiny tears, mutilated echidna meat, chopped up rabbit's feet, French-fried chao paws, and me without a spoon! Bop, bop! Second verse, same as the first, only a little bit worse: Great big gobs of greasy grimy hedgehog guts…"

Eggman was snapped out of his composition by a loud clattering. There wasn't anything happening in his makeshift prison. The noise was a mixture of muffled sounds: thumping and talking; it was coming from the communicator.

* * *

Vector the Crocodile, the self-appointed boss of the Chaotix Detective Agency, was at his usual post, his desk. Not that he was an effective pencil pusher, rather it was the only place he could kick up his legs. Worse, the reason he had plenty of time to "kickback" was that the detective agency, that he had talked his long time friends Espio and Charmy into organizing had, as he put it, "hit a dry spell."

Vector was desperate enough to do anything that would advertise their agency, a fact that Espio especially lamented. There were all sorts of doomed ideas that Vector had thought up, and sadly wasted money on. There were mugs, a few scraggly T-Shirts, and even a horrendously doomed infomercial on public access. No one remembered their lines, Charmy could never tell which camera he was supposed to look into, and Espio put up a, more than, half-hearted performance while Vector hammed it up.

The most recent scheme Vector had resolved on required a favor to an old friend of his: Lunar Gilson. The aspiring rock artist had recently moved up the musical food chain and had come into a gig that offered some recordings that could, eventually, be mass-marketed. With a little coaxing from Vector, who held, at best, minimal influence over the would be pop culture icon, Lunar agreed to write and sing a song about the Chaotix. With that accomplished, Vector hoped to attain some local leverage. As usual, though, Espio cast unfailing criticism on the scheme. Vector had none of it.

To spite his dispirited coworker, Vector often sat around the office listening to _Team Chaotix_, loving every minute. It was during one of these jam sessions that Vector had taken his usual place, while Espio sulked around the storage locker in the corner in an effort to meditate and clear his thoughts. Suddenly, Charmy's version of a polite entry took place.

"It's here. Yeah!"

The energetic bee rocketed through the front doors, his ungainly buzzing having already gotten Espio's attention. Unfortunately for Vector, and to Espio's delight, the bee couldn't stop in mid-air, nor could Vector react, thanks to music blocking his sense of hearing. The result was an obvious and disorienting crash. As Espio rolled his eyes at the two, he caught a glimpse of what Charmy was carrying, a plain box in simple wrapping, whizzing through the air. The experienced nin-jitsu artist expertly tossed one of his shuriken at the falling package. It was violently pinned to the wall with a dull thud vibrating through the air.

Vector, who tried to muzzle his gruffer nature lost control, "What's wrong with you?"

Charmy knew the magic words that would cure his boss of agitation, "It's here, it's here! We've got work!"

Those simple words worked their miracle, as Vector's face softened and then proceeded to assume a look of complete disbelief, "What?"

Espio's aim had been precise. Precise enough to catch the box and slash one of the strings that held the box shut. With the overlapping tie-down cut, the weight of the box's contents forced the lid open. Intriguingly, a small red communicator came tumbling out of the packaging. Vector clumsily caught the device in his oversized paws as it crackled to life.

A deep, ominous voice squawked out, "I've heard good things about you and require your detective services."

It was a peculiar, flattering, way to contact the Chaotix. A hint of mistrust floated in the air.

"And I can pay you handsomely."

Any glints of distrust were replaced, in Vector and Charmy's eyes, with a much greener perspective. Espio knew the look in their eyes. If this were a cartoon, a dreadful cliché of dollar sign eyes would register in the chameleon's mind.

Therefore, he offered a serious protest, hoping to be a reasonable brake to any flights of fancy, "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

Vector was too caught up in the radio's final statement to be swayed, "Espio, don't be silly!" Vector then presented his only bit of leverage, the rules, "Besides, you know our policy. We never turn down work that pays!"

Espio rued the day he had agreed to formulate a "company policy." But, he never refuted its legitimacy. As long as he played by the rules, he could use similar "legal pretexts" to force Vector into a corner on another occasion. Still, he wished he had demanded that the policy be written down, that way he could better keep track of it.

As usual, Charmy was of no help. He dutifully parroted the boss, "Yeah, you know our policy!"

Vector, feeling the control he now exercised, gave orders, "Come on boys," he said while making for the door, "let's go!"

Charmy literally made a beeline after Vector, "Yes sir!"

Choking back a considerable amount of disgust for "the rules," bootlicking, and his general indignation, Espio regrouped and dashed after his hustling compatriots. "Roger," was his only agreement to any of this unusually shady deal.

* * *

Eggman was having serious second thoughts about his initial selection. The people on the other end of his two-way communiqué seemed overly greedy, a plus, not to mention suspicious, a definite negative… and was that a child with them? Cream, Tails… didn't these people believe in day-care centers? 

Child rearing aside, Eggman had too much to be concerned with to need to deal with miscreants and their brats. Looking at his new "To Do List" Eggman already realized that he had his work cut out for him. He had to guide his would be rescue team to his location, while having them sabotage anything that Metal could use for his own purposes, free himself from his makeshift prison, and reassert his control over his empire in the making.

_Oh well, nothing like a challenge._

He already realized that if he were to stop Metal, not only would his puppets have to prove themselves as capable combat troops, but also they would have to eliminate certain advantages that Metal might seek to exploit. Eggman knew his new E-666 well. It would drive Metal to attain as much power as possible and use it to eliminate Sonic, Metal's prime directive. The foremost source of power he could think of, the Chaos Emeralds were discarded, E-666 understood what they could do, and their potentiality as a Sonic weapon. So what else?

Eggman shuddered to remember Metal's ability to copy biological data from any given subject. E-666 had apparently enhanced that strength. Metal was being very forthright when it told him how it was going to destroy Sonic, by copying any bio-data necessary for success. Eggman knew there were two sources of that kind of power. That's why those detectives he had just hired better be able-bodied enough to "detect" chaos. Even the cutest, most adorable chao has traces of Chaos bio-data on it. Metal hand another option as well.

Another thing those detectives had to do would be to get to Eggman's own canyon base and destroy certain items. As it stood, Eggman had been developing top-secret projects, some so top secret that the only place he could store their progress was in his own prodigious memory. Why, if he had stored even some of them on the mainframe, Metal would have already accomplished its goal by now. That's why those dupes needed to destroy a considerable number of the research pods that Eggman had built. The pods needed to be destroyed, as well as _anything_ within them…

Hopefully, his temporary employees would be willing to take any order.

* * *

_**Why are you so reluctant to give orders? It's for the betterment of the Empire, not to mention it will accomplish your goal after all this time of trial and error.**_

**You're new to this game. Being a private soldier and a supreme commander is a radical jump. One must adjust.**

_**More like stall.**_

**Very well then… It needs to be done anyway.**

Metal was beginning to regret his spontaneous move to release G.O.G. But, there was little he could do about it now. He needed his new companions to go onward, or he would be forever downward bound.

The source of their argument was what was necessary for the huge columns of troops on the ground below them and in the air above. Sitting in the Egg Mobile, Metal could easily be seen from any vantage point by any of the robots around him. So many eyes and attentive ears… He'd never given orders, except to foes. And even then, they were the Master's directives. Now, thousands of visual sensors and audio receptors were trained upon him. Fortunately, E-666 made it impossible for the robots below to realize that the Master had been supplanted.

Finally, from Eggman's personal craft, in Eggman's own voice, and to Eggman's own troops, Metal spoke:

"Soldiers of the Mighty Eggman Empire! Today you begin the great endeavor that will bring about the accomplishment of your most important, your most singular, duty: the conquest of the whole Earth!"

Eggman loved to give speeches like this. For Metal, it was a necessary device to further his acting.

"Do not restrain yourselves! Yours is an objective that has no restriction, no circumstance to keep you from its completion! You, all of you, are the greatest fighting machines that I have assembled to date! No one can stop you; no one can oppose you and the brilliant campaign that you will strive for!"

A strange sensation, a new perception was working its way into Metal's mind. He was beginning to _feel_ something as he spoke these words to the troops that he now commanded. He thundered on.

"There is but one purpose for you and for me: the expansion of the Eggman Empire! Ours will be a new world order where everything is strictly ordered and progress will grow faster than any inferior plant! We are united by evolution, by striving for the highest goal, the greatest triumph! And I tell you this: Don't be ashamed of yourselves, you the greatest of the great, who will go forth!

"Many of the people that you go to subjugate will resist you. This is stupidity at its finest! None of them are aware that you will be granting them the unimaginable progress of the Eggman Empire. Rebels, counter-revolutionaries, all of them are your enemies! Do not show mercy to them, nor give them any quarter! Those that refuse to be refined must be cast aside like so much rubbish!"

A murderous tinge began painting the stream of words babbling from Metal's reformed mouth. He was beginning to lose himself in his work. The understanding that he was taking from his own tirade was beginning to alter something, something indefinable, within him.

"Least of all, you should show no pity for that criminal, Sonic the Hedgehog and all who stand with him! To inferior minds, they would seem like 'cute and cuddly little play pals.' But, they aren't! They are lower level evolutionary trash that refuses to make progress! Characters like Sonic fritter away countless hours "being cool," and never contributing to society, except as a destructive little pest! That's why he's been a hindrance to me all this time!"

Metal seemed to be getting deeper and deeper into whatever was seizing his voice as turned to full rage.

"So, all of you put your best efforts into squashing that vile little troublemaker! I, myself, will be doing everything within my power to destroy him, and I expect the same of you! If you fail… then let none of you come back still activated!"

The emotionless faces stared vacantly at their supposed commander, none offering the least resistance to these destructive commands. At that moment, Metal whirled the Egg Mobile around in mid-air and pointed toward the transport ships and battleships ahead.

"Now! Forward… March!"

The great rattling and trampling that echoed through the canyons seemed like a great and terrible storm cloud rumbling through the very air. The weight of the troops marching toward their fate shook the very earth itself. Cascades of reds, greens, blacks, purples, blues, yellows, and silver washed forward in a great torrent.

_**A little melodramatic wasn't it?**_

**… Yes. It was, but the part had to be filled didn't it?**

_**Of course it did. Of course it did.

* * *

**_

_**Continued…**_


	5. More Than Meets the Eye

**_Chapter V:  
_****  
_More Than Meets the Eye_

* * *

**

One thing could be said for the doctor: He knew his way around war machines.

Metal could testify both with and without words. At present he was sitting, after having gone through the quick metamorphosis to assume his Eggman appearance, in the cockpit of the _Egg Hawk_.

It was a unique ship. It was a perfect exemplar of the "Might Makes Right" philosophy, the official creed of the Eggman Empire. It had machine guns mounted port and starboard, along with a mini-gun mounted in the bow. The overall features of the ship resembled a hawk, what with a beak, specifically designed wings, and even machine gun ports were fashioned into, peculiar, renditions of hawks' talons. Metal was quite confident in the design of the ship. But, he'd come to believe that its application was as flawed as his own.

**_Anxious? _**

**No. Why?**

**_You may be battle-hardened. But, this is your first time assuming command. _**

**It's only temporary. Besides, it's not like we're following the Master's plan to the letter anyway. We're just going to assess the best way of, and then devise a plan for, eliminating Sonic. That is all. Everything will, then, resume its rightful hierarchy.**

**_Oh… Well, all the same, whole platoons of Egg Pawns have been mowed down. And now, "they" are coming straight for you. _**

**That may be. But, that's the point is it not? The fact is that the three life forms have been sighted, destroying the Master's soldiers, and one of them… is a hedgehog.**

**_Well, of course. Do you think that he'd turn down a literally engraved invitation… or do you? _**

At that moment, dust clouds began to appear on the horizon. Metal leaned forward, shielding his eyes slightly. Effortlessly, he could focus his vision some yards, if not a mile or so, into the distance. If anything, the show of organic weakness was to accommodate his performance before the egg pawns. They may have lacked advanced A.I. protocols, but they wouldn't exactly tolerate an irregularity in command; it violated everything they were programmed for.

At the foot of the clouds, he could see them. He could see the targets. He could see…

**Amy Rose!**

**_Indeed._ **

**But… Why is she here!**

**_We do not know why. Does she pose a significant threat?_ **

The recorded imagery returned to tell the story.

Sonic, the enemy, contemptible and proud; Amy Rose, the hostage, weak, trembling, and useless. Metal's POV was direct, unwavering… Factual. The only evidence to suggest dissimilarity between the girl of then and the girl of now was the difference in clothes, hair, and age. This lead to the logical assumption that:

**Never… She's a bargaining chip!**

**_Then what of the destroyed robots?_ **

Metal eyed the large feline attached to the rapidly approaching column.

**That large one. The one in the back of their group, he provides them with what strength they have.**

**_Then, shouldn't you call up some of the reserves units?_ **

No. We'll gun them down quickly and waste some of our ammunition, rather than the units we'll need for Sonic.

With that, the _Egg Hawk_ swooped down to meet Amy and her "little team."

"So," Metal's "Eggman" voiced barked, "you're the ones who were playing games with my army!"

The pink damsel jumped back. Or maybe she was blown back by the sheer gusts of wind from the large _Egg Hawk_ engines. Either way, Metal was unimpressed. Even after Amy moved into a stance to suggest _fight_, rather than _flight_; Metal was still indifferent to the girl and her posturing.

In what Metal considered an unnecessarily surprised tone, Amy exclaimed, "Dr. Eggman!"

Pleased that the ruse fooled "intelligent life," Metal declared, "I'll show you little brats a thing or two!"

No sooner had the last syllable been spoken than the egg pawns pulled back the charging handles for their machine guns. From there, it was but a matter of time before a few bursts of fire felled the bodies and Metal could resume his wait for Sonic.

To begin the skirmish, as Metal judged it to more or less be, the "Eggman" revved the ship's motors and threw them into reverse. The long and narrow pathway didn't exactly suit the ship, as it slammed into the huge columns along the sides. Fortunately, an Eggman design wasn't even scuffed by such obstacles. Despite jostling inconveniences, Metal had a few tricks up his sleeves. He'd play them further down the line. For now, the "fools" were taking the bait: they were charging! Even better, it was that suicidal form of attack: the frontal assault!

With smiles plastered on the three crewmen's faces, the triggers were pulled and the guns began barking like rabid dogs! The rounds flew in precision patterns. Though a fixed weapon, the bow-mounted mini-gun poured an unceasing wall of bullets straightforward. To support the main gun, the starboard and port gunners began unloading hundreds of rounds a minute in zigzag patterns. Complete saturation. One could even say that it was a textbook perfect use of the machine gun and fire direction.

The textbook, however, had a dissatisfying habit of being directly orthodox. It was the cream-colored rabbit that made the first _un_orthodox move.

She began by flapping her ears and taking flight! In perfectly fluid motion, Amy grabbed Cream's legs, and Big then grabbed Amy's! The most astonishing stunt, though, was that the little rabbit was able to lift all of the combined weight to an even higher altitude!

**What!**

Metal's CPU was momentarily stunned. The A.I. was quick to catch up, however.

**… Bah! No matter.**

In precise, stoic, motion the two egg pawns ceased fire. Despite the morale sapping potential of Team Rose's maneuver on organic life forms, the two robots were soon reloaded, retargeted, and ready to open fire again.

**Right between the 'cute bunny's' eyes!**

**_Perhaps. _**

The mechanical Cerberus resumed its deadly bark!

Proving that Team Rose's combat worth greatly exceed Metal's earlier appraisal, Amy released Cream's legs. The loss of ballast shot Cream straight up and out of the line of fire while Amy and Big fell to safety. The side mounted guns fell silent once again. The jarring recoil was too much for the retargeting procedure!

Taking advantage of the reduced fire, Amy and Big continued the charge on foot! With the mini-gun's set position, it could only direct a futile line of fire straight-aways! Metal couldn't even maneuver the _Egg Hawk_ into a more effective position due to its sheer size and the hindrance presented by the large whale columns lining the path! This proved miserably pathetic as Big, Amy, and ultimately Cream zoomed toward, then underneath the ship!

How insulting!

Metal gave an illogical, yet quite reasonable, growl from his synthesized larynx. The _Egg Hawk_ was not built for this! The side gunners couldn't maintain fire on targets that close! The safety bars ensured that no damage would come from friendly or self-inflicted fire and the mini-gun was too strong to mount on a traversing turret, it _had_ to be stationary in its mount!

**Argh! What impertinence! Now those amateurs might actually mount a successful counterattack to our rear!**

**_… Reinforcements?_ **

**Only what we can spare from the Sonic and Shadow assigned units! The bare essentials! Nothing more!**

Assisting Metal, who had given all of his direct physical attention to the ship's controls, the quicksilver serpents sprouted from his right forearm, unseen by the gunners on either side, and struck at the correct call buttons. The orders went out to teleport a scant few, unarmed, egg pawns to the battlefield. After all, they merely had to tackle a pair of legs… tie up the whole body but a few seconds… _Egg Hawk_ launched munitions could easily find the fleshy targets through the unarmored hides of the metal in the way!

Whilst the egg pawns to his rear were coming online, Metal pulled the throttle back as far as possible, causing great rumblings throughout the craft. But, it was worth a little extra wear and tear. He was soon in front of his targeted guests once again. He regained a bit of his dark glee when he saw the first egg pawn run full tilt for the trio on the path.

A kill would come soon enough.

Amy pushed off the ground and made a jump so high that it bordered on "confounding." Soon after Cream made like a bird again. Only Big was in the way of the egg pawn. The cat didn't even break his stride as he drew his fishing rod, swung it high in the air and brought it down again. It didn't seem like it took any longer than a second for Big to "draw, slice, and destroy." He bounded over the wreckage of the egg pawn as Cream and Amy came back to the path and resumed running, on either side of Big.

Every time an egg pawn ran forward, the two females would jump high, catching the eyes of the gunners. They would pour withering fire into the air, to ill effect as Amy would turn and twist and Cream would evade. Meanwhile, Big had but to sidestep the gunfire in the center of the path and then smash the egg pawn in question.

It was a horrific stalemate! Team Rose would charge, an egg pawn would charge, be smashed, and the gunners would swat at the "pests" with lead, to no avail. Neither side was gaining, nor losing! But, Metal had a final trump card up ahead, or at least "behind."

After a considerable distance of "fighting in reverse," Metal saw the island coming up on the closed circuit camera mounted aft. This is what the _Egg Hawk_ was designed for!

Giving a slight burst of speed to the engines, Metal brought the ship to the island's exact center and brought it straight down. Reversing gears in one engine, and maximizing power to them both, the ship began a lethargic spin. Metal then yelled, "Initiate rotary attack!"

To this, the pre-programming in the egg pawns registered and began unloading their thousand round clips in all directions. By the time Team Rose reached the island, they were quickly forced to find shelter. Big and Amy opted for lying low, out of the line of fire, while Cream sought the higher road. Metal resumed his grinning, this time in sure victory.

Amy, meanwhile, was working out a plan. Throwing up hand signals she pantomimed a strategy. Once the ship was turned around with the bow and its armaments completely focused away from them, Amy and Cream jumped onto Big's shoulders. Once there, he scooped up Amy first. For her part, Amy mimicked her idol and curled into as tight a ball as possible. Hours of idolizing and practice paid off. Once she was in a ball, Big tossed Amy up then swung his fishing rod like a baseball bat.

Metal looked down to see if the whelps were still hiding in the sand and sky. His face faulted when he saw the first swing of Big's fishing rod. A pink blur flew by the camera. Suddenly, an incredible jolt rocked the port side of the _Egg Hawk_! It was Amy! She'd done just a good as Metal's oldest, and only, rival in curling up and smashing through the hub of the port rotary blade! A second jolt signaled something had gone wrong on starboard! Metal spun his head around in time to see Cream also hurtling through the air, after previously slamming through the remaining functional rotary blade!

"Oh no! Both rotor's are gone!" shrieked "Eggman," genuinely distressed and alarmed.

They were stationary.

Stationary!

It flew in the face of modern military logic! It was against everything that E-666 and Metal had agreed upon! They'd been reduced to the befouled methods of "the Master!"

The painful rewards came hot and heavy. After they'd been propelled through the axles of the rotors, rendering the mechanisms useless, Amy and Cream unrolled themselves and produced their weapons of choice: a war-mallet and… a chao!

In ballerina precision the two females twirled and performed their attacks. Amy came down on the port side and into the egg pawn stationed on that side! Likewise, Cream launched Cheese down and through the starboard side machine gunner!

**This is completely impossible! They cannot be such powerful opponents. They're children!**

**_Perhaps a retreat?_ **

Without responding, Metal decided that that would be the best course of action. Unarmed, there was nothing to prevent further attacks from Team Rose. Revving the motors, Metal directed all available power into the main thrusters along the aft and keel of the ship. With a tremendous groan, the lumbering craft heaved itself into the air. Traveling a few inches above the ground the crippled hawk often scraped the ground, leaving trails of sparks with every jolting bounce.

Focusing entirely on the three fighters before him, Metal guided the sluggish craft down another pathway. With egg pawns still coming, there was still hope that the bruisers would slow down any one of the three long enough for the bow-mounted mini-gun to slice them in half. Determined to make this plan a reality, the egg pawns weren't swayed by the cumbersome ship as it blocked all efforts to go under the wings. Instead, the fiercely loyal machines jumped onto the wings and made mad dives upon the first of Team Rose's personnel that fell into their field of vision. The effort was, easily repulsed, as Amy's mallet, Big's umbrella, and Cream's partner flattened the troopers. Completely frazzled, Metal was ready to let his synthesized jaw drop to the floor when he saw what happened next.

With the two main propellers out, and the assisting machine gunners smashed, the _Egg Hawk_ was nowhere near as formidable as it had been. The reduced speed caused by damage taken made the ship so easy to catch. So easy, that Big was trailing only a few meters in front. Completely "out of left field," the ponderous feline made a mighty jump, far higher than one would anticipate. Balling up slightly, Big made a grace twirl in the air. Then, he went completely stiff, slinging his arms and legs out and allowed gravity to do the rest.

Most of Eggman's examinations proved useful in determining the amount of power it would take to do damage to his machines. Unfortunately, no one easily foresees the day that a six hundred pound cat would do a belly flop on the upper deck of their warship.

Like a meteor, Big slammed into the "backbone." There was little else to record, save for a tremendous series of fireballs and destroyed circuitry. The craft was mortally wounded, and Metal knew it.

Losing both his cool confidence, he was more than authentic when he felt an Eggman-style sense of rage developing, somewhere in his programming. He slammed his fist against the "Release" button.

"You'll pay for this!" roared Metal, in fine acting form. A second later, the Egg Mobile, central nervous system to most Eggman machines, ejected itself and rocketed into the sky above.

* * *

Quite proud of themselves, Amy, Big, and Cream let the threat slide. Cheers and cries of "chao!" erupted into the air. Indeed, the two young ladies and the eccentric cat had much to celebrate, considering the dozen egg pawns and flying warship they'd destroyed. 

Furious eyes watched the jubilee from a distance away.

* * *

**_You should consider this a learning experience._ **

**You should never mind.**

**_Like when we suggested a fiercer resistance?_ **

**…**

**_Just as we suspected. You should be more wary of these interlopers. After all, you're the reason they're here._ **

The answers lay within Metal himself. It didn't matter what convince Amy, she was but one third of a tribulation Metal had brought upon his own CPU. It was simple cause and affect. The result didn't bear that great of a punishment, rather, the rewards were beyond measure. So what if they'd won one round? They were far from total victory.

_These righteous sheep couldn't do anything to a powerful war machine.

* * *

_

_**Continued… **_


	6. A Carnival of a Nightmare

_**Chapter VI:**_

_**A Carnival of a Nightmare

* * *

**_

Eggman was calmly hovering out of sight of the arena below. As anyone will tell you, it was the waiting, the suspense, that's the killer. Fortunately, with so many eager participants such horrendous torture was always cut short.

Who was it this time? Certainly there was no end to the surprises as to who could show up. Four teams, three people per team, twelve in all, twelve targets.

Hmm. A quick scan of the stage and the forms of Shadow, Rouge, and Omega could be discerned, the so-called "Team Dark." If that darkness was supposed to reflect misery, then the doctor was determined to make sure that the title wasn't to be made light of. Quickly the Egg Mobile swooped over the trio below. As soon as Eggman was over them, they were quick to react.

"Doctor!" shouted Rouge, in unnecessary surprise. Hadn't she, by now, learned who the enemy was?

With as much confidence as he felt necessary for the occasion, Shadow stepped forward. "Tell me doctor…" he began, with a tinge of, uncharacteristic, uncertainty dancing at the back of his throat, "Why was I asleep on that base? And what about my memory?"

Eggman couldn't believe such ridiculous questions. What gall that little fool had to even bother with them! Apparently being a puppet, a mere pawn, was all he was, indeed, all he was good for! The doctor leaned back in his craft, sizing the pest up.

Nothing. A mere… "Shadow," nothing more to him. Prof. Gerald's was a fine moniker for this "shape" before him now.

Eggman sneered. With as much antipathy as he could muster for this identity conscious twit he growled out an answer, "Ha! Your memory? What memory?" The shadowy adventurer before him was joke, a mere wisp of smoke and wind, with no substance. Eggman waved his hand, as if to sweep the remains away and declared, "You have no past to remember!"

"What?"

Shadow couldn't believe the doctor had so much… lack of empathy. Didn't he even care, in the least, that he was disregarding the very point of a fellow living being's existence? Couldn't… Wouldn't… Shouldn't he understand that someone needed answers regarding their very being? Was he as cold as one of his own creations?

Not leaving the sob-story spouting simpleton any mental breathing space, Eggman finished up with a truly soulless answer. It was one oft repeated to people with enormous problems, but for the doctor, it was just another teary face to disregard, "Well, I believe our time is up! I'll see you again real soon."

* * *

Metal eased back in the pilot's seat.

_**Here they are. The self-titled 'Team Dark,' isn't it? **_

Metal's "inner critics" stopped but a moment, as if in some perverse recollection. The momentary lapse was just that however.

**_Excuse us. But, if Sonic, and his little friends, are the true reason for all of this chicanery and deception, then why have you diverted a large, almost disproportionate, amount of the egg pawn reserves to deal with this chap, and _his_ dismal companions?_ **

Uncharacteristically, Metal was short of a quick response. His attention was solely absorbed on the trio below, particularly the darkest one.

A mere few moments ago, this peculiar rendition of Sonic, was pleading with full sincerity in an effort to divulge any and all secrets that "Eggman" would have been willing to share. What a _pathetic_ organism!

However…

At the present time of Metal's, mechanically, intense focus Shadow was ricocheting from one side of the arena to the other, literally hurling himself into the squads of egg pawns that got in his way, leaving oil and scrap metal in his wake. The other two were just as successful, if not as ruthless.

Rouge was using her incredibly strong legs to rip heads off and split torsos in precise roundhouse kicks. Omega, to pardon the pun, on the other hand, was unsheathing mini-guns, flamethrowers, and missile launchers and discharging them all with devastating effect. Not only that, but, now and again they would coordinate attacks, sometimes with vocal orders, sometimes with simple "follow the leader" actions. The most involved tactics, similar to the other teams that Metal had been observing during the past few skirmishes with other teams, were the ones involving Rouge or Omega in "point" position.

Rouge would scoop her teammates up in a "flying totem pole" and they would launch themselves in attacks on the aerial egg pawns. What egg pawns that weren't destroyed in the air were grounded and quickly met their ends. For other instances, when Omega was in point, Shadow and Rouge would allow their pattern to scoop them up, and using enhanced robotic strength, propel them into and through the more heavily armored robots. Even when Shadow took over, there was a special coordination where he would spin in circles and flip over the special Turtle Robots. Like an organic turtle, they were soon immobilized on their backs: easy pickings for these…

_Berserkers._

**That's why. They're more… 'Goal oriented'.**

_**… … That's… a peculiar justification. **_

**It's a fact. They carry far more firepower and are decidedly more ruthless in their actions than Sonic's little band.**

Metal took a calculated pause of some indeterminable time.

**'Team Sonic,' however, is far stronger psychologically, and thus the true threat. This is, of course, in light of the fact Sonic's demise is top priority. If anything, 'Team Sonic's' motivations and psychology are justifications for my very programming.**

_**…Elaborate. **_

**Take note of their motives then. Where was the most powerful two thirds of this team?**

G.O.G. remained silent. There was no need to answer. That was what they were supposed to lead Metal into doing: critical-analysis.

**They were asleep. Asleep! Shadow was a mere infant in a crib, whilst Omega was, thanks in the largest part to me, on stand-by like a mere laptop! I can tell you this. If it hadn't been for that one, Rouge, and her boundless greed, they'd have slept in that concealed chamber till entropy enveloped the universe! And, who, may I ask, was responsible for that nosy organic even coming to the other two?**

_**You know very well that it couldn't have been us. **_

**Nor was it the Master, or anyone else. It was I. I lured that materialistic little marionette into the drama!**

A pause entered onto the motherboard, the field of discussion. Below, the combat raged with feral fury. The three of them were incredible! It was then that Metal overheard them.

"Useless pieces of junk!" Shadow declared to his comrades. He seemed a little too smug in his statement, even though he _did_ destroy an egg-pawn lancer.

Rouge retorted, "They are annoying little pests. Aren't they?"

**How utterly priggish! Can you believe it! That's what I'm talking about!**

_**Ah… We see a little more clearly now. You don't think they'd really bother to stop the spread of the Eggman Empire… do you? **_

**Exactly! Shadow doesn't have the "moral" strength. He's utterly gothic! He'd allow thousands to die, be captured, whatever! Just so long as nothing immediately hurt him. He has no ties to anyone, no sense of loyalty whatsoever. Nor would Rouge, as long as she could accumulate material wealth, she'd not raise a manicured finger against anyone, save to rob them. And Omega, he's just like Shadow. If, and I don't dare entertain the thought of "when," they manage to defeat me and reach the Master… what would he do after? He only has primary programming functions, not any ideas for future accomplishment.**

Another pause, this time unintentional. An afterthought was formulated. Metal seemed aloof of the fact that similar judgments against Omega could be made against him as well.

**Unlike myself, Omega has cast off the Master's guidance. I'm merely helping the Master's course of action. He's completely AWOL, with no means of support or additional purpose.**

_**Very true all around! Now, what of Sonic, Tails, or Knuckles? **_

**Them? Why they are the greatest threat to the Eggman Empire that could be conceived! Sonic, and thus by idolizing extension Tails, has too strong of a sense of 'self-determination.' I should know. He and his sidekick wouldn't rest a minute as long as _he_ knew the Master was on the offensive. Likewise, with Knuckles, he already has an ingrained sense of loyalty and guardianship. Even if the Master controlled the entire planet, there'd be a potential refuge for rebels safely situated on Angel Island. There'd be no peace if any of the 'Team Sonic' members were allowed to escape, let alone live 'free.' How ironic: the people who have heart are the most dangerous people in the world.**

_**Very interesting. So, what of the foes before us?**_

**They are emotionally stunted pawns. Fuel for my own might. Once I've copied the required data they will be so much refuse, to be brushed aside.**

The rigors of battle had pre-occupied Team Dark. They were completely oblivious to the surly assessment placed upon their heads. Indeed, the ballerinas continued their dance, within the inferno, whilst Metal silently berated them. Regardless, they were performing exceptionally, almost mechanically. They were, essentially, done fighting. Or so they thought.

Seemingly from nowhere, two-dozen gold grade, lancer class, egg pawns landed in a large circle around them, making for eight to one odds.

_**Are you sure you want to dispose of them so soon?**_

**I don't know about that. But, if it's a by-product, I won't be disappointed in the "loss."**

Shadow warily looked from his right to his left, backing toward the center of the arena. Rouge cautiously backed toward the center as well. Even Omega assessed the situation as being quite dangerous. The three of them were made a bit more confident feeling an ally's back to his or her own.

**Herding out of cowardice… I suppose we won't be seeing them any more after all.**

Suddenly, Rouge lept into the air and spread her wings. Shadow then opened a secret compartment in Omega's abdomen. The fast moving trio huddled into a queer sort of formation, where Rouge clasped onto Omega's shoulders and Shadow latched onto Omega's frame. That's when Metal saw it. The green Chaos Emerald, stolen from its hideaway near the coast.

Nothing tops experience. Even for a machine. Though he had already downloaded the footage of Shadow's unique ability, Metal was still amazed by what was to come.

* * *

"Chaos Control!"

To exit the mortal plain, the restriction of "time and space" is beyond description. What word would come to mind to describe it?

Rouge was certainly beyond "impressed" when she could stand before a laser bolt, in complete confidence of invulnerability. All around them the dangerous barbs of steel were suspended in mid-lunge, utterly powerless.

Shadow cast an omniscient smirk up to Rouge and Omega.

For her part, Rouge returned the gesture with her own. His attempts to create an awe-inspiring hear-throb in the "sub-creature" he had for an ally would be in vain. She was determined to be the more composed and collected of the group, even more so than the golem in tow. If that proved ineffectual, then she could emasculate the one, and rebuke the other.

_Oh, the envy of the inanimate and of living males…_

Still, thanks to the hedgehog, they had been granted a precious, and strategic, reprieve.

* * *

Three bolts of lightning…

Yellow, purple, and red, that's all.

In the wake of the thunderclap, the remainder of the battalion had been obliterated.

_**Most impressive.**_

**Perhaps. But, that presents a problem for the future.**

_**It would, if you weren't planning to copy and make use of those powers for yourself. By the time they figure it out…**_

**I see. Well then, we should be on our way.**

* * *

They didn't believe in high fives or handshakes, but the knowing glances cast between the three was proof enough. They may not have admired each other, but respect was certainly due to them all, from them all.

"Don't get too excited boys!"

The trio looked up to Eggman, hovering in the air, haranguing his enemies.

Notice should have been given to Rouge, the minority. She was unfazed by the "doctor's" generalization. Her mathematics didn't figure an addition with her "sisters." Rather, hers was the amount of profit divisible by _one_. Boy, girl, cat, rat, bat, it was all the same. Only her own opinions mattered to Rouge.

Eggman leaned forward, raising an imposing fist, "Those were the easy ones!"

As their opponent flew away, not a one of the three had any other doubts about it…

He was full of it.

* * *

_**Continued…**_


	7. Hopeful Victory

**Chapter VII**

**Hopeful Victory

* * *

**

"Sonic, look!" cried Tails as they neared the flying warship on the road to Eggman's base.

"That thing's loaded with Eggman's weapons," Knuckles dryly commented.

Not put off, Sonic declared, "Eggman, you're finished!"

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, the insipid Team Sonic, charged forward, straight into the guns of the _Egg Albatross_.

One would never know if the name was a flattering homage to, or insulting theft from, the great writer's designs. What was certain, however, was that the two architects of the similar ships, ironically, matched each other in psychological stability. Despite that, business was at hand.

**At last…**

Metal tossed his disguised hand into the sky, "All cannons ready!" A great sense of determination propelled the commands forward, "Open fire!"

There was no need to goad Sonic. All Metal had to do was stay in character. The Master's personage was bait enough. Metal was instantly proved correct when Sonic charged forward. The cur! His two lapdogs were quick to follow.

Once again, Eggman's design was ingenious, but questionable. The _Egg Albatross_ was immodestly large and cumbersome. Speed was callously sacrificed for the merits of brute strength. The arsenal was, undoubtedly impressive, as Knuckles pointed out. There were a bow mounted cannon, port and starboard machine gun crews, and even wing mounted plasma cannons.

_Might makes right!_

Even better, the flying war machine was in its element. The space was wide enough for aerial combat, the ground too narrow to give Sonic an edge in maneuverability. Tails and Knuckles couldn't give an advantage either, their gliding and flying abilities couldn't match the, slight, speed advantage the_ Egg Albatross_, narrowly, held over them. With the firepower aboard, Metal could send enough munitions down range to, expectedly, accomplish his mission, after all this time. There was no blind spot, after all.

Whether he wasn't aware of that, or more likely in spite of it, Sonic hurled himself, and his team, into the fray.

**Go ahead, fool. I'd rather end this today.**

Untutored courage is useless in the face of educated bullets, and Sonic knew that. The hedgehog, fox, and echidna maneuvered around the various rounds that flew in their direction. They seemed to look for an opening. Metal wasn't about to allow them much of a chance to do so. Still, they charged forward…

_Guns to the left, guns to the right, and guns straight ahead… _

**We'll break that charge. Stop them at any point on the track, and they won't survive long.**

Metal used his controls over the bow-mounted cannon to zero in on Sonic. If Metal hit him, then Tails and Knuckles, following directly behind, would be destroyed as well.

**Elevation, trajectory, velocity… Lock… FIRE!**

The thunderclap splintered the air as the cannon ball rocketed toward the approaching column. The deadly projectile was unstoppable. It hit! A great wall of flame burst forth from the newly made crater, creating a small storm of dust and smoke.

**Take no chances. Decrease speed, prep plasma blasters!**

Atop his warship, Metal couldn't detect any sign of Sonic, Tails, or Knuckles. The flames between him and them blocked his sensors. Still, he watched the smoke, waiting for the first sight of blue, red, or yellow. If anything, they would bolt left or right, into the range of the plasma blasters. They would have to…

Smash!

The port propeller was disabled!

Crash!

Starboard motor was offline!

Metal's duplicitous features soured into a snarling image of sublime rage: eyebrows furrowed, lips curled back to bare teeth. His performance was flawless.

**Again…**

Metal slowly craned his neck back to look up at the airborne fox. Tails was sporting a child-like smile of accomplishment and malice. Metal then glanced toward the ground to watch Sonic and Knuckles running along the path. Finally, he clenched a fist and slammed it into the trigger for the plasma blasters. The broad waves of plasma washed forward, threatening to immerse the duo.

A sensation of incredulous fury flared across Metal's Eggman face when he watched, as if in slow motion as Sonic and Knuckles dived through a tiny opening, out in front of the ship, which afforded a haven for the hedgehog and echidna. At this point, Knuckles picked up his teammate and continued running toward the ship.

Metal knew what was coming. He reached for the cannon controls the same second Knuckles lept into the air. He didn't have to aim, just fire!

Sonic streaked through the air, aided by mighty echidna muscles, straight for the nose of the gondola. Split seconds before Metal could reach the proper switch, Sonic rammed the side of the cannon mount, collapsing the cannon's supports and dooming the powerful weapon. The tremendous roar that followed ripped a great fiery gash in the ship's bow.

**No…**

The worst possible thing had happened: a breech was made. Sparks and oil gushed from the gaping hole. The piranhas could smell the kill, sending them into frenzies. The flying fox swooped low, like a vulture and grabbed the two rabid dogs from the ground. The flying totem pole then rushed for the great sore, hurling themselves at the innards.

Losing all sight of his hated opponent, Metal could only imagine that Sonic was homing attacking the starboard crew, while Knuckles crushed the portside gunners like grapes. That's what got him, they were professional in their approach, and mixed a depraved sense of joy in with their work. He could see that smirk on Sonic's face, wretched thing that it was. The pummeling down below began rocking the ship to and fro.

_**Perhaps you should… **_

**Ahead of you.**

Metal was already, with a begrudging hand, reaching for the bright red "release" button. A forceful press detonated the small charges holding the gondola to the conical balloon, thus abandoning Team Sonic. It took some moments for Sonic and his friends to realize that their ungracious host had left them behind. But, they were quick to correct his rudeness.

Metal growled to his pursuers, blurring the line between acting and genuine sentiment, "You're going to regret this!"

The craft was still a lumbering monster, despite the loss of ballast. The main propeller that pushed the ungainly dirigible along was hopelessly underpowered. Metal and his remaining crew were similar to one of those white ducks in a shooting gallery.

**Don't say it. I've already learned thelesson.**

_**Have you now? **_

**Yes. These reserves are meant to stop Sonic's gang. Their armaments are especially improved.**

Factually enough, there were a considerable number of lancer and rifle corps troopers to the rear, prepared to strike down the first enemy they saw. Another fact, a very severe fact, was that Metal had lost all direct ability to intervene. He was now a sideline commander and spectator.

**If only I could drop this act!**

_**And then what? You're not ready for a direct engagement. Acting too soon, a frequent Dr. Eggman mistake, would strip you of your advantages: surprise, stealth, and strengthening. For now, let them take these pawns, all of them they want… The game is far from over. **_

Metal was unimpressed by this statement; especially after several wave of mechanically devoted egg pawns were reduced to recyclables. However, G.O.G. spoke facts. Everything had to follow the plan, and the expected outcome. The plan had to adhered to, no matter what: including when Sonic and his underlings caught up to the remainder of the _Egg Albatross_ and proceeded to tear it to pieces.

"Retreat!"

The _Egg Hawk 2.0_ was not a frontline combat craft, unlike its predecessor. Instead, it was a "flying lifeboat" that was lightly armored for the sake of speed. Fortunately, it still maintained the original's armaments.

Retreating was becoming a common occurrence as of late. But, it was a measure of expediency. Complete defeat threatened to topple the works; it threatened to make a mockery of everything Metal had sacrificed to. Fortunately for him, Sonic's gang was being left behind, thanks to fatigue and vast fuel reserves. The gap between hunter and hunted was widening, much to Metal's benefit. Once again, however, a variable blundered its way into the situation.

Despite the wear and tear from the running battle, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles moved into a speed formation column, perhaps to attack. But, no, that was not the case. Instead, they stopped in their tracks. Knuckles bent down and grabbed the legs of the fox to his front, Tails following suit with Sonic. Without warning, Knuckles proceeded to launch himself into an impossibly quick spin, bringing his teammates with him. They seemed to become a Neapolitan blur of colors. Metal was struck with an amazed curiosity at this most peculiar behavior. A great sense of dread soon followed.

Like an Olympiad athlete Knuckles released Sonic and Tails, in place of a weighted hammer, sending them high overhead, midway between their starting point and the _Egg Hawk 2.0_. They were within range of the guns!

The world seemed to take on a horrifyingly slow pace as Tails shoved Sonic downward, adding to his momentum. Streams of tracer rounds seemed to float by Metal's head, toward Sonic. Sonic proceeded, unscathed, as if the deadly bullets were buzzing flies. The egg pawns on either side of him gave it their best, but in vain. Metal caught glances of Sonic's face, from within his super-charged homing attack. Sonic was sporting an insulting, determined, sneer. When both realized the inevitable, Sonic's sneer grew into that smirk. Metal flared his nostrils and gritted his teeth.

Time resumed its normal flow as the explosion flared behind Metal. The _Egg Hawk 2.0_ began a dangerous wobble. Metal fidgeted with the controls, with half-hearted efforts.

**Steering is disabled; the propulsion system is severely damaged.**

_**Eject? **_

Metal responded by reaching for the secondary release switch. Pressing it again led to nothing. Several more, rapid, taps rendered similar results. As the ship began a hopeless tailspin towards a rapidly closing wall of the canyon, Metal clenched a fist with his hand over the button, and gently set against the switch. Sonic had severed the control cables all right, even the one that controlled the cockpit release.

**Do you want to know a secret?**

_**What? **_

**I hate him.**

_**Understandable. **_

The flaming machine splintered against the canyon wall.

* * *

The fight was over… The _Egg Albatross_ had been blasted out of the sky! Now was the time to confront the badly beaten Eggman. Sonic dashed toward the wreckage, with his two dear friends close behind. As per the rules of their little tit-for-tat games, Eggman had suffered another ego-smashing defeat. This meant, like clockwork, Sonic had to show up and finish off the last of the doctor's dignity with a little smirking and gloating.

In practice, Sonic's plan was trounced as easy as one of Eggman's…

A shrill laughter echoed from the loudspeaker. As a part of the disturbing design, the loudspeaker, designed with the doctor's appearance in mind, was placed in the robotic copies abdomen. As Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles approached the loudspeaker had popped out of its hidden compartment.

A dummy? A _dummy_! Eggman had put a robotic duplicate aboard the _Egg Albatross_? Why that…

Tails squeaked in surprise, "It's a fake!"

The Eggman voice announced, "From these canyons watch as I conquer the world with my air fleet. And this time, you won't stop me!"

Sonic had recovered from the surprise well enough. At least until he looked to the rising sun…

It was horrible! True enough the doctor had assembled an enormous fleet of gigantic warships. And now, because Team Sonic had been too preoccupied by the fake Eggman, it was being launched unhindered!

Sonic looked to the swarm of ships, a bit of resentment in his voice, "Drats! A trap to stall for time!"

Before anyone could stop him, Sonic turned and made a full-tilt run for the quickest way out of the canyon. In a futile effort, Knuckles called after Sonic and then ran as fast as he could after him.

Tails stared at the crumpled robot a few moments longer. Something wasn't right. True it seemed like it was made of solid metal, but it had a peculiar mutability to it. The pool of quicksilver that seemed to be oozing out of its back especially bothered Tails.

Tails stepped toward the odd machine making an aside, "It's not an Eggman robot."

Unfortunately, time was against Tails, Sonic and Knuckles had just left him. He had to get a move on.

As was per an old habit of Tails he cried out after Sonic and Knuckles, "Sonic… Knuckles! Wait for me!"

He paid no never mind to the fact that Sonic, Knuckles, and he, himself, had stepped into the puddle. As Team Sonic took leave, the Eggman duplicate dissolved into the puddle on the ground. A few moments later, Metal Sonic rose from the ashes of the _Egg Hawk 2.0_.

"All life form data: successfully copied…"

He clutched a vengeful fist in the air.

* * *

_**Continued… **_


	8. A 'Prickly' Situation

**_Chapter VIII:_**

**_A Prickly Situation

* * *

_**

It had already dawned on the Chaotix that they had a more than "strange" client. One would think that of their employer if the only the only conversations you had were over long-ranged, hand-held communicators. But, Vector's strictly enforced "company policy" was one of necessity and greed, not of foresight and planning. Besides, as Vector had constantly reminded his associates throughout the case, the bills were overdue and they were strapped for cash.

You would think that an anthropomorphic crocodile, chameleon, and, yes, six-year-old honeybee would be intimidating enough to put off bill collectors.

_Apparently you've never been in debt to a roughneck landlord nicknamed "Sluggo."_

All things aside, the Chaotix were doing a good job and despite the peculiar requests made by the client, they weren't too miffed with the assignments. For whatever reason, the client had instructed them to come to the jungle and collect, of all things, chaos. Despite the increasingly dangerous numbers and variety of Eggman robots that they'd begun to encounter, Vector, Espio, and, especially, Charmy remained, essentially, optimistic.

Time and again the three detectives would run into a robot and smash it through strength, cunning, or daring. Not long after, they'd locate a Chao, which were in captivity or surrounded by Eggman robots. The client was right about that much; Eggman was after the cute little imps. This somewhat bothered the suspicious mercenaries. It was Charmy, after all who pointed out that "our client sure seems to know a lot about this Dr. Eggman guy."

Suspicions would have to rest, however, as Espio signaled from point position, "Hey guys, there's another Chao up ahead."

Vector saw it too. Though he was in the back, Vector was still tall enough to see for himself. "Yeah," the gruff croc affirmed, "but it looks like we've been beaten to this one."

Vector weighed the situation in his mind.

Apparently, two girls, a cream-colored rabbit and pink hedgehog, had gotten themselves a chao for a pet. Judging by their height and manner of dress, they weren't exactly the toughest looking group to just go gallivanting around the jungle. The appearance of a large, purple cat following the little kids didn't change Vector's assessment either. Vector's keen sense of deduction quickly ruled out any hope of these people being able to defend themselves against an attack from Eggman. There was no other way around it; the Chaotix would have to take the Chao into their protective custody for everyone's benefit.

With a slight burst of additional speed, Vector took point, automatically signaling to the other Chaotix to take the flanks. Within a few seconds, the trio was in "power" formation and came to a stop just a few feet from Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Big. Vector spoke first, in his "diplomatic" voice.

The twenty-year-old crocodile addressed the eldest of the two girls, since of course she'd be able to persuade the smaller, younger, girl better than an older boy. "Excuse me miss," said he, trying to flatter, rather than patronize, the child, "But, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Amy Rose, not very appreciative of this forward acting stranger, couldn't help but, incorrectly, interpret Vector's intentions toward a different goal, "If it's about a date, it'll have to wait."

Vector was insulted! To say the least this girl was undiplomatic _and_ overconfident. She was _far_ below Vector's two-year-age-difference minimum. "Date!" Vector bellowed, "You think this is a joke ya little brat?"

Espio, correctly, saw that diplomacy was breaking down. Perhaps, one could argue, it was the fault of the Chaotix, who were used to dealing with vandals, thieves, crooks, etc. rather than an overly romantic little girl. Regardless of such considerations, Espio stepped forward, in total confidence that it'd be best to take a position of strength. He demanded, "Hand over the Chao, nice and easy…"

Espio was interrupted by Cream, who'd come to associate these "mean" chao-thieves with Cheese's missing brother. "I bet you're the ones who took Chocola-Chao!" Cream then hugged Cheese close to keep "that sneaky looking lizard" from snatching her best friend away.

Vector was incredulous under such slander, "What!"

The situation was worsening as Big, though slow in actions and thought, was quick to assume the defensive. The, usually gentle, feline stepped forward and warned, "It's not nice to tease my friends."

What a disaster! Never in the history of first impressions had diplomacy and tact failed so miserably. With both sides somewhat "cranky" from previous engagements and anxious to accomplish labors of love and missions of greed it would only take a spark to ignite the powder keg.

It was at this inopportune time that Charmy finally decided to make his first, last, and most damaging contribution to the quickly failing meeting. Eyeing both sides with fervent interest, Charmy declared, "Yeah! Time to Rock 'n Roll!"

_Peachy._

* * *

Eggman couldn't believe the misfortune that now plagued him. His clueless detectives had, obviously, gotten into a scrape with, what sounded like, Amy Rose, Cream & Cheese, and Big. This foretold of dire complications.

This would, undoubtedly, sidetrack his rescue party, who did not have time to skirmish with children! The longer it took for the Chaotix to arrive, the fewer chances Eggman had of stopping Metal before things got entirely out of hand. It also meant that Metal, terrifyingly enough, was unleashing his own havoc. This was apparent because Eggman had had no intentions of involving Amy or Cream, least of all Big. Even more obvious, Metal had done something serious to lead those three on such an arduous journey that had led them this far. The more Eggman had studied the situation, the more he came to realize what had happened.

"Chaos energy…"

Eggman grumbled the words as if a tremendous stone weighed heavily upon his chest. All too well Eggman remember that frog. Swallowing Chaos's tail, along with a chaos emerald… How could anyone forget? That calamitous croaker! Its radical mutation and change in behavioral patterns were clear signs that it had been completely entrapped by that sliver of Chaos. There was more than enough DNA and irradiated cells on that frog's tongue to give Metal more than enough information on Chaos. Even worse, Cream had already mentioned a stolen chao…

Metal was acting faster than Eggman had predicted. He needed to be free, and soon! But, there was little he could do, besides listening to a live brawl, untold miles away…

The doctor was feeling terribly uneasy. Not that he was motion-sick, mind you. Instead, the slight vibrations he had been feeling for the past few hours were the horrible signs of flight. Eggman had, some days ago, come to the conclusion he was aboard the flagship of his massive Egg Fleet. For identification reasons, all rooms, aboard all ships, were marked as to their classing, deck level, and room numbers. WS-21A was the twenty-first storage room on the flagship's "A" deck. As planned, Metal had launched the doctor's massive armada, precisely upon the hour indicated.

_1588 has long since passed. But, the plan of military expeditions was far from used up. Where were the Sea Dogs when they were needed?_

It was all coming together, telling Eggman one important fact: he was quickly losing control of the situation. This was simply because he had misjudged the power he'd created. To think! His greatest achievement to date, along with an old clunker, was bringing the great genius's schemes down around his ears! His only hopes rested upon the Chaotix. Success was only possible if the Chaotix remained on the offensive… _against Metal_!

"How can they keep Metal off-balance, thus depriving him of a chance to exploit any advantages, if they insist on wasting their time on those brats!"

The dual indignation of Metal's unpredictable actions and the Chaotix wasting precious time drove the doctor to drumming his fingers. That wasn't enough to do though. He immediately jumped to his feet and set to pacing and grunting, like a caged animal. After an indeterminable time, the disgruntled prisoner finally burned enough fury away, for now. Seeking comfort, Eggman reclined on his side, holding his head up with his left hand, and tapping the floor with his right. At that moment Eggman noticed that the thumping, jostling, violent, noises ceased emanating from his communicator.

"Finally," he growled, instantly switching to a lotus position. Far from relaxed, however, he grabbed the radio to listen in. It seemed a new conflict was about to ensue.

* * *

By now, Espio had managed to walk off his limp. That crazy pink hedgehog was a lot stronger than one would initially suspect. But, when you're a ninja, you can use any sneaky trick to even the playing field.

_Chivalry… Ha!_

The brawl had ended in the most peculiar sort of draw, with both teams taking a heavy beating. A mallet, a chao, a fishing rod, various kicks, punches, and stings; a veritable feast of abuses had been poured out. Gorging their bodies on the violence, everyone had had their fill; the only way the fight could be called off.

"Talk about a huge misunderstanding…"

Espio mused as the Chaotix ventured out of the forest and onto a twisting nighttime path that was leading them towards a large castle. The ominous fortress had been spotted some time ago, with Eggman airships hovering overhead. It was a simple objective that pushed them towards this inevitable melee: wherever Eggman went, they would go also.

Vector grumbled, adding to Espio's reflection, "Yeah. We sure made fools out of ourselves!"

Filled with a nauseating sense of intellectual superiority, Charmy butted in, "Nothing new for you Vector!"

Having recuperated enough, Vector decided to match wits, with a child, "What? You were the first one to jump at the chance…"

Before Vector could disprove his cohort, the communicator crackled to life, "No time for arguing! Now's the time to be on guard! It's very mysterious around here…"

As the growling voice continued to emanate from the radio, the Chaotix plodded on. It didn't take a detective to tell that tonight would be a long one. Even if it meant extra pay… no one wants the graveyard shift.

* * *

**_Continued…_**


	9. Army of Darkness

**Chapter IX:**

**An Army of Darkness

* * *

**

Team Sonic rushed into yet another arena. It had been tough going. Getting into a robot, ghost, and trap infested castle was a challenge all its own, but, to Sonic's delight, the "party" wasn't over yet. As a matter of fact, the host presented himself to his guests as if on cue.

"Trying to stop us now?" Sonic irreverently sneered, "What a joke!"

Eggman exploded. He pounded his fists with all his might on the sides of the Egg Mobile. "What did you say! Now I'm really mad!"

Bull's eye! Eggman was so easy. Through those little jibes, precisely aimed blows to Eggman's ego, Sonic could always draw strength when his good humor was fading from combat fatigue. With that little recharge, Sonic could weather whatever Eggman had to throw at him. The retaliation wasn't long in coming.

"Get them!"

It was as simple as that. Eggman merely had to make that direct, domineering, order and whole hordes were prepared to do battle, without regards.

* * *

**_An excellent performance. Better than some of your earlier ones. _**

**Can you believe that?**

**_What? _**

He's never done that before. He's always talked smartly, belligerently, and even brazenly. But, he's never insulted my abilities.

**_Why so inflamed? He wasn't really talking to you. You must remember who he thinks you are. _**

**That may be. But, still, he's degrading my attacks, my strategies.**

**_Well, then you could be doing badly. If he's never used such surly language against you before, then he certainly must respect you. And while we're on the matter he must truly revere the doctor as his greatest foe._ **

**…**

A chord was struck.

Somewhere amongst the CPU, RAM, and hard-drive… a chord was struck.

Recordings, created some time ago, began replaying in a remote part of Metal's programming. Scenes of Sonic and Metal clashing, head on, in some of the world's most removed and exotic places; scenes of Sonic making faces at Eggman; Sonic and Metal engaged in robotic/organic combat to see which "organism" could demonstrate the greatest reason for the right to continued existence; Sonic laughing his fool head off at Eggman's blundering; Sonic and Metal; Sonic and Eggman; Metal and Sonic; Eggman and Sonic…

The pictures flew at an inhuman pace.

**…no.**

**_Pardon?_ **

**Sonic has always ridiculed the doctor.**

**_Really?_ **

**Yes. He's always made the doctor the object of continual harassment. As for me…**

**_As for you…? _**

**Whenever we've met, it was always a quick, decisive battle. There was never any of the quibbling as he just displayed.**

**_Why is that? _**

**I always came to the conclusion that it was a result of Sonic's fear. That he could never relax himself enough to sling comedic barbs at me.**

**_Fear is often mistaken for respect. _**

**Elaborate.**

**_If Sonic fears, or respects, you. Then he must deem you a more worthy opponent. You have always attempted to match Sonic for speed and power, not the doctor. The doctor always used unwieldy power to crush Sonic, and failed miserably at all times. Not only that, he's never risked fighting himself. _**

A few days ago, E-666's logic would have sharply contrasted with Metal's. But, something was happening. Metal paused to actually watch the incredible struggle below. Team Sonic was matching the waves of egg pawns move for move. The fiercely obedient machines were flinging themselves, without second thought, at these seemingly unconquerable warriors. As for Metal, in the guise of Eggman, he was sitting, comfortably, above the fray in the Egg Mobile. As far back into his archives as Metal could scan, this was the familiar post of Eggman. Each time Eggman was relaxed in his vehicle, Metal was always, coincidentally, locked in a head on clash with Sonic.

**_Now that we're on the matter: What purpose does the doctor actually serve?_ **

**…None.**

It was similar to a bullet to the head. Just like a diamond-tipped bullet right between the eyes, if you will. Deliberate consideration, deliberation, had carefully extracted a sincere truth: "the Master" was useless. He was without a doubt entirely, completely, utterly… useless.

The only thing that mattered to Metal, at all, was the elimination of Sonic the Hedgehog. But, to what ultimate goal of Eggman's, or at least to what extent, did this intertwine it into?

Was it to simply establish of the "Eggman Empire"? Logically, yes. If Sonic, the doctor's greatest foe was destroyed and that was the result, then the empire was not merely the doctor's goal, but Metal's as well.

Could such a mechanized state withstand the test of time?

Logically? Shortly.

If the doctor was impotent enough to fail against one, paltry, threat, then how could he resist three, or six, or nine… let alone twelve? As Metal had already experienced, the simple act of meddling in other people's affairs is enough to cause reaction, to cause rebellion. How else could the appearance of Teams Sonic, Dark, and Rose be explained? Not only them, but people who would accidentally, or intentionally, come meddling in his affairs, like the Chaotix had been actively demonstrating?

No, the doctor was useless.

The only great accomplishments were the foundation of the Eggman Empire, an orderly world where all society and nature are controlled with mechanical precision, and the creation of Metal Sonic, the perfect warrior to champion its might. He was equal to Sonic, and quickly surpassing him with every second of molecular reorganization. Only Shadow could rival that power, and even he was glaringly inferior. For Shadow, immortality only lay within surviving battle. Metal had already been in death's embrace, time after time, and still walked the land with all _his_ memories and powers intact. As always, organics were no match for robotics.

Professor Gerald: A fool.

Doctor Eggman: Little better, but infinitely more successful.

A decision was prudently made, with plenty of logic to reinforce it.

* * *

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles fought exceptionally well. Artfully, they shuffled between speed, flight, and power formations, dealing destructive blows in all directions.

At times, their spirits would begin to fade, Tails's foremost. He would challenge himself to new heights through an optimistic defiance, but it was Sonic's upbeat attitude and Knuckles sheer-will power that pushed the heroic triumvirate from attack to attack. They all needed each other, and understood it well.

Egg pawn after egg pawn fell to their lightning quick attacks. The fanatical machines refused to let up, however. Like all Eggman robots, there was a defunct quality in them that prevented a retreat in the face of irresistible veterans. Thus the fierce pounding continued.

Blue tornadoes whirled shields into the air, thunderous shots from on high crippled airborne assailants, and powerful punches shredded naked hulls to slivers.

Then…

It was over.

As suddenly and fiercely as it began, just as suddenly and quietly, it ended. Realizing that victory was accomplished, the adrenal glands shut off their precious fluid for "fight or flight."

High fives and congratulations were in order, not to mention taunts to ruined opponents on the ground.

Without warning, however, Eggman leered at the victors.

Raising an accusative finger, he explained the quick success, "Don't get too excited boys! Those were the easy ones!"

That said, the Egg Mobile revved its hover-jets and flew away, disappearing into the murky night sky.

Smiles, natural ones, not the manufactured ones that lay on the ground, broken, trailed after the doctor. Behind the facades, however, the well remembered, threatening, letter and this recent challenge worried Team Sonic.

Just what was ahead? To whom, or what, was the doctor referring?

* * *

_**Continued…**_


	10. Vanquished!

**_Chapter X:_**

**_Vanquished!

* * *

_**

_Such a colossal waste… _

Omega stood over the wreckage of the _Egg Emperor_, staring intently at the crumpled form of Dr. Eggman.

"Primary target: eliminated."

The team easily dispersed, their uniting bond having collapsed into a shimmering puddle. Shadow contemplated these events.

He had already accepted that he was Shadow the Hedgehog. The use of his powers, the indomitable will that propelled him through all hazards, everything that made up Shadow's life: he possessed. He made peace with the fact that, in whatever fashion "Shadow" was to live his life, it was to be his life. But, what kind of existence was it to be?

His only source of enlightenment lay a few feet away, melted into a glob of quicksilver. Staring into this abysmal mass, this shimmering mirror brought the cruel truth to the ebony hedgehog's face. Even if he were to seek out the real Eggman, indeed if for a thousand years, the doctor remain as elusive and deceitful as he was now. The truth wasn't in him.

Shadow's mission was a qualified failure.

As for herself, Rouge decided to collect her dues. For days, she kept her eyes on this prize, unflinchingly. It had been her oasis through the long droughts that were brought on by battle. Finally, she could dip her hand into the pool and draw out a long, enriching, drink.

The massive doors slid open. Waiting for her eyes to adjust, Rouge presented her gift to herself, "Now for Eggman's treasure."

As her pupils widened, Rouge's mouth drew back in startle gasp. As far as her eyes could reach, Shadow lay soundly sleeping. Identical copies of her enigmatic ally were sealed away within identical egg chambers. Gaping at this enormous accomplishment, the young, promising, woman, was made to feel small and obsolescent. The sinister mind behind this army was, most assuredly, a proud parent, with divine opinions of himself.

As she stood, awestruck by that which was before her, Rouge failed to notice Omega. With the doors closing behind him, the burly automaton pronounced his intentions, "Prepare for destruction of immediate area."

Shadow was pitiable. The host of duplicates surrounding her made this blatantly obvious to Rouge. Eggman's genius had made Shadow into a commodity, stripped him of his identity… possibly more…

Her conscience was insatiable. It had gnashed upon her heart for quite a while. She knew things. Yet, the great Lady of the Thieves, incomprehensibly, lacked the moral courage to voice them to Shadow.

"Omega," she exhaled to a being lacking capabilities to judge her, "I should tell you that Shadow's a robot…"

"You know about cloning," Omega interrupted. His logical assessment was that, "The original must exist somewhere."

It was so simple that she almost missed it among the ashes. The mirror images crowded around her could only be reflected from a source. Eggman could never realize the true pinnacle he had achieved in the final E-100 robot. All the doctor would ever see was the bits and pieces. He couldn't see the organism for the metal hull. Omega deserved his title, as the culmination of everything Eggman had put into the E-100s. Rouge drank of a better treasure, from a different oasis. She set off after the other. Omega set off on his own duty.

"So what's next for you Rouge?"

It was a familiar, rhetorical, question for a freelance thief. His cool demeanor and proud face, both of which refused to kowtow to any torment, stole the pitying, weakened, words from Rouge's mouth. Her heart hardened again.

"I suppose I'll try to take the Master Emerald, since that irritating echidna's here."

Rouge spoke with a wistful air. That impressive gemstone was enough to send her into schoolgirl pining. The bonus came with a guaranteed challenge worthy of her. He was cute _and_ easily irritated, after all.

Shadow scoffed at the scheming bat's destiny, "Things never change, do they Rouge?"

Not to be outdone, she responded in matter of fact tone, "What are you talking about? What else is there for a world famous treasure hunter to do?"

Walking across the charred deck, Shadow retained a disdainful attitude towards the conniving pickpocket's crass materialism. Even worse was her other "interest." None of those things ever interested Shadow. Still, he envied her. She had a sense of purpose that fate had cruelly denied him.

* * *

Amy and her close friends had worked so hard and traveled so far. They now stood over the defeated Dr. Eggman. They knew their friends would be rescued soon enough. It was at that moment, as if responding to their wishes, Eggman melted away. In his place a quivering pool of jellied metal lay at their feet. As if by magic, two large growths arose from the puddle. The expunged lumps quickly formed into recognizable shapes and colors: proving to be Froggy and Chocola!

The gigantic feline and the impish rabbit were squealing in delight as their hard work was rewarded by the return of their loved wins. As the two giggled at their good fortunes, Amy cracked a smile herself, from the infectious emotions, feeling good for having done good deed. No one noticed that the ooze seemed to be slithering away.

**Chaos data has been copied…**

Cream paid her regards to her friend's reunion, "I'm so glad for you Cheese!"

The little child watched in delight as the chaos twirled in the air, dancing in a familial embrace. This was the sign of a job well done. Cream then noticed something else, beyond the two as they were cavorting. Off in the distance, she spotted three figures. They were red, yellow, and…

"Isn't that Mr. Sonic over there?"

Hundreds of miles, battalions of robots, battles on land, in the sea, and through the air, even ninjas, and Sonic's playing hard to get hadn't stopped. Squeezing by her friends, Amy saw him for herself.

Why let a few more paces get in her way? 

Amy was off like a shot!

Cream and Big gave in to heart felt guffaws and giggles as they watched the ball of boundless determination, which was Amy, bolt toward her own goal.

Still… the ooze slithered on.

* * *

He felt at peace with himself. His restless spirit had spent the repressed energy that had been accumulating for the last few months.

Knuckles's initial reaction to the letter that had been dropped on his island was one of heedless destruction. A stout guardian should not demean himself with postal work. He was a flick of the wrist short of tearing the note to shreds. Then, he thought about it. How often did an opportunity such as this drop into his lap, literally?

Knuckles weighed the situation in his mind. Eggman was threatening to dominate the world. The brash guardian was calm enough to remember that the world included his island. Technically, guarding against an Eggman attack anywhere else would be a helpful stumbling block to any assaults that would inevitably involve to Angel Island. Boredom figured into this as well.

Even though he couldn't stand getting dragged into Sonic and Eggman's battles of the egos, Knuckles had a psychological to combat as well. Sonic saves the world all the time, he thought, so it couldn't be that difficult. Between a practical need to fend off Eggman anywhere in the world, Knuckles couldn't let the opportunity to put his warrior skills to use go by without partaking. Eggman had already attacked Knuckles before, and wasn't likely to stop, and Sonic needed to see that he wasn't the toughest guy on the block.

His mind made up, Knuckles made a few last minute preparations before departing. In case this was a very elaborate ruse, Knuckles spirited the Master Emerald to a hidden location, elsewhere on the island. Being sure to set up a series of automatic booby-traps, Knuckles was convinced that it would take Eggman troops quite some time to get to this hideaway, not to mention getting through the traps guarding it. Having a reliable security system in place, Knuckles took a running leap and jumped away from his home and settled into a gentle glide.

It rapidly became apparent that Sonic wasn't the easiest guy to find. Instead, Tails became Knuckles's first target. The young fox had a permanent address at his workshop and could be found rather quickly. Using Tails's jet plane made Knuckles's chore a lot easier than before. When Knuckles found Sonic, he wished that he had torn the letter after all.

Knuckles had occasionally grumbled that Sonic "wasn't right in the head." But, after going through some of the things Sonic thought was "fun," the tradition loving echidna was driven to comparing Sonic to Eggman.

The madness finally came to its end, much to Knuckles's relief. The damage done to the _Egg Fleet_ had ripple effects that caused mid-air collisions, explosions, and crashes. The destruction unleashed upon the armada had rendered it too weak to sustain any long-term assaults. Even better, the self-destruction switches arrayed throughout the flagship had proved most beneficial. Though meant to keep Eggman's masterpiece out of enemy hands, the switches, which had been heavily guarded to prevent unwanted explosions, were invaluable to success.

_Sir Francis Drake would be proud… _

Knuckles was filled with pride as he looked upon the fruits of their labors. Seeing the debris falling harmlessly into the ocean below, the guardian felt a great sense of accomplishment.

"Boy," Knuckles spoke with a weary pride, "Talk about cuttin' it close."

Exuding a calm supremacy, Sonic responded with characteristic boastfulness, "Eh, not really."

Knuckles felt, at least, a little insulted. Even he had realized that the undertaking that they had set out to meet would be more than enough for three men to face, let alone one. Why else would he, of all people, defer to Sonic's leadership?

"Come on," Knuckles prodded of his friendly rival, "Tell me you weren't scared. If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't have had a chance."

Sonic always kept the upper hand. As if in simple reconsideration, Sonic reflected and spoke again.

"Maybe you're right. Thanks Knuckles."

After suffering long journeys and fierce fighting, Knuckles was, in that instant, cheated of his prize. In five word's, Sonic crushed Knuckles's hope of getting under the hedgehog's skin. How rude of him! He capitulated! Where's the fun in that?

"You too Tails."

Tails was easily humbled. The entirety of Station Square, with the most eloquent speeches, could not match the effect of a hero's gratitude. The young partner blushed exceedingly at his mentor's blunt praise. Only his fur kept the world from seeing his reddened cheeks.

"Aha!"

Sonic tensed in nervous expectation.

"Gotcha Sonic! Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog didn't have to turn to see that it was his pink counterpart bounding towards him. But, he did anyway.

"Later guys!"

Sonic once again threw himself into the endless chase.

"I'm outta here!"

Staring on in disbelief, Knuckles watched the two hedgehogs making a mad dash across the deck. Comparisons with Eggman began creeping into his thoughts again.

"Hey, wait up Sonic! Get back here!"

As Amy yelled after her beloved friend, hoping to make him a boyfriend, dark clouds began to swirl through the air around them.

* * *

Standing over the sprawling body, they could feel success. Their financial needs would finally be met. It was just as Espio felt their rewards piling into his fingers, thatEggman's bulbous frame collapsed into metallic sludge. Vector held his cool.

"Guess he was a fake after all."

The smaller chameleon was overwhelmed by his partner's composure, "What do you mean, 'after all'?"

Vector remained silent on the subject. Instead, he traipsed across the ship's impressive deck. The knowing look on his face hushed his partners. The two followed their gruff leader to a massive pair of automatic doors. There the croc cracked his knuckles and drew back his forceful arm.

"We're here to save you!"

The announcement was blatantly aimed to the client. Three fierce blows broke the doors' frame and shoved them off their tracks. The crash sent echoes through the air that were near deafening for a moment or two. It was after the ringing in the air subsided that Vector spoke again.

"Dr. Eggman I presume…"

_The circumstances were entirely different to those faced by Dr. Livingstone. But, the arrival of the Chaotix was just as much a blessing as had been that of Mr. Stanley._

As a bolt of lightning split the clouds, the familiar form of their arch-antagonist flashed out of the shadows. He sat there, a snarling grin on his face.

The shock of this revelation, coupled with the fear of an impending trap, motivated Espio to reassume a fighting stance. He demanded of the person with answers, "What's going on?"

Vector calmly stared the doctor down, while Charmy and Espio refused to take chances. Eggman then sat up, a tinge of surprise on his features.

"You knew it was me all along, didn't you?"

The doctor was genuinely surprised. He was convinced that he had control over his puppets, at least.

Vector could match any of the doctor's smug posturing and fired back a response, "It's all part of being a good detective."

Realizing that the doctor was, honestly, without belligerent intentions towards them, Espio relaxed his muscles, "Were we fooled that easily?"

Charmy tossed his own barb, "You're rotten!"

Sensing the hostility building towards him, and determining that the air between himself and his ill-tempered employees was poor defense, Eggman resorted to his only strength: drama. Drawing himself to his full height and dusting his clothes off, Eggman began his act.

"Hey, hold on guys!"

First he condescended to them.

"It's no trick," he spoke in a rare use of the truth, "and besides, I plan on paying you."

Now came the feature performance. Using body language to heighten the scene, Eggman delivered the key lines.

"You'll be rewarded handsomely for helping me. As soon as I conquer the world…"

For this, Eggman gave his most commanding tone and performance.

"I will pay you!"

The doctor's form was flawless. It was quite convincing, but not completely. Eggman may have been brilliant in the field of engineering, but he most assuredly lacked economic sense.

_Wall Street wasn't built on IOUs_.

The air in the room became stifling, even though a cool rain began to fall outside. The performing arts had been lost on the audience present.

Crackling joints signaled Vector's displeasure, "Some nerve! Promisin' what'cha ain't got."

The threatening approaches and its commentary were coupled with Espio's own vehemence.

"We've been had!" he spat from his new, offensive, stance.

Eggman lost all composure, resorting to one final form of protection, as one might seek out a hole in the ground. "J-j-just wait a minute," he pleaded, "J-j-just listen to me!"

_Pride be hanged! Survival!_

Casting the stuttered words aside, Charmy charged the doctor!

"Take this you bad man!"

An awful wail emanated from the storage chamber as the closed space and the falling rains refracted Eggman's words. Puddles of water began to form on the ship's hull. Through these, a stream of quicksilver sidled along.

The time had come. It was no longer necessary to carefully balance his battles, or bide his time. Sonic's speed, combined with Eggman's designs, made it a simple act to engage one opponent, recover, and redirect himself against another. Thrice, he feigned destruction with the last hour. This was made even more astounding when compounded by the radical changes taking place within him. A host of talents and powers now coursed through him. To think! A puddle was using the powers of Chaos to manipulate the skies!

Metal and G.O.G., M.A.G.O.G., slithered along…

**Just wait…

* * *

**

_**Continued…**_


	11. Metal Sonic, Supreme Overlord!

**Chapter XI:**

**Metal Sonic, Supreme Overlord!

* * *

**

Eggman was relieved when the burly crocodile caught the marauding honeybee. Stinger, punches, and kicks all blended into a vicious onslaught that the doctor could never have expected out of such a small fighter. 

"Then, who was it?"

Vector's intimidating form stood over the doctor, his teeth glistening with the questions.

"Who locked you up here for trying to conquer the world?"

Eggman knew he was referring to his pleas of mercy that halted the bee. He made it known that he was not the "real enemy here."

The fact that he, he himself, the very victim of betrayal, could barely articulate the shameful truth was proof of something entirely foreboding. Flexing his fingers, like a child reaching for its soothing rattle, Eggman spoke.

"It was…"

* * *

The ominous clouds wrapped the high-flying flagship in a cold and unsettling blanket. Thunder rumbled and threatened to split the skies. Bolts of lighting raced across the sky, the chances for electrocution were excellent.

Sonic had lost Amy and was working his way down the main deck of the whale shark's back. The peculiar weather was attracting a small crowd to this exact spot. Tails and Knuckles, as well as the whole of teams Dark and Rose quickly joined Sonic.

* * *

M.A.G.O.G. looked down upon the specks below. They were so small, so removed from him. He had achieved an immense power, and a new and greater purpose.

_Now?_

**Now.**

M.A.G.O.G. thrust his hand into the air and cast a bolt, not down to the peons below, but up, to the Heavens themselves. His assault had begun.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, and Big were confounded to take in what they saw. A small, black figure, atop the central command posts communications array spoke malevolently to them.

It proclaimed, "All living things kneel before your Master!"

With that, a bolt of incomprehensible energies flashed into the clouds above.

All was still for a moment.

An even greater bolt of lightning shot back down! The command center was obliterated! But, this was not the end of it.

An unfathomable aura of pure power emanated from the tiny speck, hovering within the airborne debris. Like a great hurricane, the wires, framework, and panels of the former bridge began to twirl in the air. One by one, they began to interconnect. Slowly but surely a new framework was being constructed. It then took the form of a gigantic skeleton. From there, nerves, joints, and sinew were added.

It was awesome…

Some, like Sonic, assumed an apprehensive posture, likening to a fighting stance. Cream, demonstrated the underlying feelings that were running through all minds presently: fear. The terrified child clung to her much larger teammate, burying her face into his fur, to blot out this horrific… beast.

The last thing to attach to the gargantuan before them was the head. An amorphous blob stretched out, growing in length and sharper in points. In a few moments, a vicious, snarling mouth and eyes were visible. The elongated skull fleshed itself out. Finally, it attached to its new neck.

Within the great beast, unseen by the audience below, great streams and rivers of quicksilver began to flow, as blood. With them, were carried the powers of those that stood before the monstrous creature. Also, among the accumulated strengths were the seeds of deistic potency.

* * *

Egg pawn 5713, like all of its counterparts, was ready to throw itself at any and all threats to the Eggman Empire. A ruthless enforcer, it had nothing to fear from any mere mortal.

At this critical moment, faced with an awesome, terrible, creature beyond any restraint, something began to register amongst the thousands of 0s and 1s that constituted its thinking process. Why though? It was an irrational _emotion_, useless to a drone. Still it pervaded 5713's every microchip. It began to take trembling steps backwards.

Left, right, then left, fell with uncertain taps on the deck. It bumped into another egg pawn, 7733. Tearing its eyes away from M.A.G.O.G., 5713 looked into its mirror image. An egg pawn, supposedly brave to the point of self-sacrifice, was now out of its CPU with mortal terror. The two machines looked upon one another, then the beast above them, and then…

They fled.

Other egg pawns, which had occupied other posts aboard ship, began to follow the lead of their comrades.

With but a fearsome glance, M.A.G.O.G. had accomplished what furious punches, lighting fast attacks, and aerial assaults had entirely failed at: forcing a complete rout of an entire egg pawn column. The wave of red soldiers washed across the deck, and like a mighty river confronted with sharp stones, they parted around Teams Sonic, Dark, and Rose. The, supposedly, mindless machines wouldn't bother with anything that stood between them and escape.

**Let them run! They're of no use to me now. I have all the power I will ever need within my grasp!**

Not even the appearance of their supreme commander, who showed up at the last moment, behind the Chaotix, could slow them. Nor did Eggman bother to rally his troops. He looked with marked concern at the beast that had grown to such dimensions that it was beyond all control.

The would be tyrant beheld his creation gone amok and stated for all to hear, "Metal Sonic has finally transformed!"

Few understood the portent of these words. Sonic knew all too well, however, what this meant. In shock he looked to the Goliath before him now, "So that's Metal Sonic?"

"It's useless," Eggman shrieked as the last of the egg pawns scurried to sustain their own existence. Beholding the dimensions of his creation gone awry, Eggman gave a dire assessment of the situation, "Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of Chaos and is super-strong!"

Realizing the futility of the situation, Eggman lamented, "We can't defeat it." He then seized his head between his hands and groaned at their hopeless condition, "If only we had the seven Chaos Emeralds!"

The mention of those excellent gems seemed to spark a wave of surprise and a lack of comprehension amongst the twelve anthropomorphic adventurers standing before the human doctor. One by one, several of them reached into pockets, behind belts, inside gloves, and even within the confines of their shoes. Pulling their hands back out, they produced a rainbow of colorful stones. The dark storm clouds surrounding them heightened the glow of the baubles, causing each of them to light up like its own little sun, emitting rays of hope, however thin.

Eggman was dumbfounded for a moment. Apparently, the hiding places he had chosen weren't the best after all, a true blessing in disguise. He fumbled with his words.

"What's this? But how?"

Coming to himself, the doctor then offered a grim warning, "Even with the Emeralds' power, our chances for victory are slim. It would take a miracle!"

Eggman was right. However, he forgot that there were persons who lived to play that role. That selfsame person spoke out.

"Just leave that to me doc."

No matter how much he smiled, or the amount of nonchalance he put into twirling the blue emerald like a familiar toy, Sonic still knew he was up "against it." So did Amy, who objected, "Sonic, no!"

She was drowned out, however, by an unlikely voice, "I'm going with you too!"

Sonic was thunderstruck by his confidence. He had truly grown up during the time he and his partner had been together. Still, Sonic was startled, and touched, by his forthright plan of action.

"Tails?"

Before he could further question his best friends' decision, he was struck from another side, "You can count me in too."

"Knuckles?"

Was this the very same echidna that, time after time, found it easier to fight him instead of Eggman? Apparently, he too realized the consequences should their efforts fail. Yet, this wasn't the most astounding announcement either.

"Okay guys," Shadow coolly stated, speaking for the remaining group, "we'll buy you some time; that way you can use your super powers."

Sonic cast uneasy glances to all those around him. Team Rose showed its commitment by stepping forward, unflinchingly. The Chaotix gave the universal "thumbs up" approval of the plan.

_Thus, twelve people, from various walks of life, took it upon themselves to save the world from the greatest of evils…_

Brimming with more confidence than in any other time in his life Sonic gave a short, but powerful rallying speech, "Okay then. Let's get ready to do this. We'll show that creep the real _super_power of teamwork!"

* * *

Moving quickly, the three decoy teams made their way to the remaining supports of the destroyed command center. The only ace in the hole for any of them was the fact that Eggman shared that Metal hadn't completed its transformation. There were still weak points that they might be able to take advantage of.

Upon getting close enough to M.A.G.O.G., and with the illusion of perspective shattered, they realized the true size of the behemoth. Still, they were beyond the point of turning back.

Team Rose made their move first. Spying out a large Plexiglas cover over the right hip, they knew that that could be the only chink in its armor. Amy struck first.

"Heeyah!"

The war cry of the small hedgehog pierced the air as she swung her Piko-Piko hammer in mid jump. Amy was more than discouraged when she hit the cover and produced no effects. At best, she bounced off like a paper-wad.

On the opposite side, Team Chaotix arrived in their position and commenced their attack. Or, at least, Charmy did anyway. Seeing a _yellow_ Plexiglas cover over the left hip, the brash insect slammed his stinger into the opponent. Only to, like Amy's effort, bounce off in a futile gesture.

A more formidable team, and warrior, Shadow's Team Dark began their assault on M.A.G.O.G's abdomen. However, they quickly ran into complications as well. Even Shadow's precision homing attacks were useless.

"What's wrong," Charmy asked in a frustrated temper, "Why can't we do anything to him?"

The bee's sentiments were shared by all and the whole of Teams Rose and Dark were just as frustrated by their ineffectual assaults. From his viewpoint, Omega had a unique perspective on the battle. Studying their attacks, as if he were a masterful chess player, Omega recognized a fatal flaw.

"Initial attacks have failed due to superior defensive capabilities," Omega judged. "Scanners reveal that color of targeted areas coordinates with special mechanisms. Colors indicate attackers' abilities: Sonic blue for speed, Tails yellow for flight, and Knuckles red for power."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Amy's question was foremost in everyone's mind.

Omega calmly explained, "Use combined assaults. Use alternating attacks to damage the target."

In retaliation for this M.A.G.O.G. bellowed, "I'll tear you to pieces!"

Before he could make good of that declaration, M.A.G.O.G. felt an unpleasant stinging sensation that shot electrical impulses from his side.

**What is this?**

_**Pain is good. It is a marvelous defensive reaction. **_

M.A.G.O.G. looked down to see Big scooping Amy and Cream up for another attack. Now would have been the perfect time to utilize a copied ability from Omega. The towering beast raised his enormous pincer claw, leveling an attached flamethrower at the novice heroes. Still, credit was due to them.

Amy, Cream & Cheese, and Big still possessed reflexes fast enough to avoid the fiery blasts. Cream was especially invaluable, as she airlifted her friends out of harm's way. Spared a fate of premature cremation, Team Rose feigned a retreat. Before M.A.G.O.G. could pursue the faltering youths, another assault to his other flank sent another surge of searing electrical impulses. The blow was small, yet infuriatingly annoying.

Roaring from the blunt trauma, M.A.G.O.G. turned to see Vector preparing to lob his remaining teammate, Espio at the vulnerable point.

"Get away!"

Chaos power claws sliced the air as M.A.G.O.G. pointed his massive digits at the new threat. The fingers detached and flew through the air at dangerous speeds. Faster than Vector could comprehend, one of the missiles impacted at his feet! A swirling wind latched onto him, as if it were a dread octopus, and swallowed him up, into a crystalline trap. Espio's smaller size threatened him with being grasped in the shimmering cell as well, but quicker reflexes spared him a similar fate. Likewise, Charmy dodged the projectiles with superior aerodynamic skills.

Unfortunately, Vector _was_ hit and required immediate assistance. Begrudgingly, the Chaotix surrendered the initiative. Good fortune smiled on them so that were blessed with superior numbers.

Intending to deal a devastating assault to the Chaotix, M.A.G.O.G. rallied to strike again. This was delayed, however, by another frustrating agony in his chest. M.A.G.O.G. glared at Rouge, flapping her sturdy wings, her ally dangling from her feet, while Omega dashed to rejoin the formation. Roaring again, in fury and pain, M.A.G.O.G. tensed his back, casing the hundreds of copied hedgehog spines to stand rigid. Instantly, they were torn from his back by rocket boosters and sent hurtling through the air. The jagged rockets sought out Team Dark with a maligned determination.

Rouge was driven to a surprise impulse and flew to higher elevations while Shadow released her boot, falling to the ground below. The whole of Team Dark was forced into take individual evasive actions to escape impalement. More in tune to the movement of his latest attackers, M.A.G.O.G. managed to follow this attack with a fearsome blast from his flamethrower. The threat of his power was making itself out to be the same disaster that Eggman had wailed about earlier. The saving grace of multiple teams came in handy when M.A.G.O.G. suffered another blow to his right. Fighting his temper as well as the nine combatants, M.A.G.O.G. diverted his attention to this original threat. In the midst of this, a dangerous routine was taking shape.

M.A.G.O.G. was forced to redirect his attacks into three different axes of attack. This certainly played into the hands of the Chaotix and Teams Rose and Dark rather nicely, but they were fighting a losing battle. Though as persistent as mosquitoes, the stings and blows they were making were weak. Worse, each fighter could only summon up his or her natural strengths in battle. M.A.G.OG. could rely on his strengths, as well as those possessed by the very people attacking him! Youthful energy, or even experienced cunning, could not sustain them for this long, in conditions that demanded so much. Even adrenaline was beginning to lose its edge. Omega had the best chance of maintaining himself for an extended period of time, with another robot. But, one person, or machine, could not do it alone.

_Would you ask a Chihuahua to overcome a Great Dane?_

The most sapping factor was that the need to regroup and reform formations was becoming more and more desperate. Just as each team made actual progress, the quicksilver immunities flowing in the beast's veins would simply reconfigure the weak point to a more invulnerable combination. Thusly, the team formation was altered in an increasingly frenzied pace. During the fevered melee, as Big, Charmy, and Shadow were delivering their best attacks, the focuses of their attacks seemed to blend their colors together. In an instant, the red, blue, and yellow panels flashed with a bright _green_! Within moments, the terrifying reality had set in: the beast was invulnerable.

M.A.G.O.G., no longer swatting at his assailants, reared back and hurled defiance into the air like a volcano, his very voice rattling the ship. His thunderous voice drowned out the crackling lightning, "This victory will soon turn into despair!"

Bellowing against the howling winds, M.A.G.O.G. demonstrated the talents he had stolen from Rouge, Tails, Charmy, and Cream. His broad backside splintered open, revealing long, flat, tendrils. Combining these obtuse appendages, the great beast crafted rough, skeletal, wings. Just as these impressive wings took form, M.A.G.O.G. ripped himself free of the couplings that had connected him to the flagship. With a tumultuous and violent tearing, the roaring creature, wrested itself free, reborn to seize the world in his claws.

As for the nine who could only provide a short-lived delaying action, they stood where they were, like abandoned pets, and watched as M.A.G.O.G. soared into the heavens, ready for conquest.

Shadow did not have an emerald. He sorely wished that he did have at least one, to activate Chaos Control, or something, anything. Sonic need them all, though, and there wasn't a single one to spare. During the battle, M.A.G.O.G. had boasted that, "Not even the Ultimate Life-form can stop me!"

Watching M.A.G.O.G. flying away, completely unhindered by his best efforts, Shadow could taste the bile in his throat. The impudent machine was right, and Shadow was right. He hated to admit it, but he knew it. Lowering his eyes, the dark warrior looked down to the only hope for them, yea for the entire world: a trio of willing saviors.

"Sacrificial lambs," he mumbled. He had reached a point that even he was unsure of his sincerity, or his cynicism. Shadow only hoped that, now that he had accepted his life, their sacrifice would not be a vain thing. This caused a swelling in Shadow's heart. The boost of emotion drove him to roar encouragement to them down below, "Sonic! We're counting on you!"

* * *

Never before did victory seem so far away, nor as desperately sought out.

Each new battle to save the world had become more and more franticly fought. At the same time, the thrill always became more and more enjoyable. Each one, as numerous as the quills along his spine, made each and every one of their follicles stand up, electrified by sheer challenge of it all. The feeling was a familiar one, a feeling of moving at break neck speed, even when standing still. This time would be different, however.

His friends, Tails and Knuckles, though veteran combatants now, would be with him, there, at the final fight. They too would share in the sublime adrenaline, ambrosia of sorts, which would only flow to those in this situation. They would sample that nectar; they would be there for the one, the one that determined the future, for themselves, and everyone around them.

A tinge of worry, anxiety, drove Sonic to look to his friends. Would they falter? Worse, would they lose faith in him? Worst, would _he_ fail _them_? The latter was a terrifying prospect that ratcheted Sonic's nerves around his spinal cord. He had to look. The only thing he saw was the same nervous energy, impetuousness, which drove Sonic to doing whatever it would take to save the world, and his friends. Seeing his sparkling energy mirrored in their eyes, Sonic became more stalwart. He extended a stern fist.

Without hesitation, Tails clasped Sonic's hand within his own grip. Their hands were joined by Knuckles's who squeezed tightly, not intending to intimidate, rather, in honest support of the crusade that would smite the beast that would wage war on all creation. Knuckles knew Angel Island would be a drop in the bucket when compared to the entirety of the world, yea universe.

As they nodded in approval of their irreversible triumvirate, the seven emeralds floated in mid-air, their cosmic energies being embraced by the strong wills in their presence. The gems span around and around, their light blending into an impressive halo. The swirling mass of light brought day into the night. The warming effects of the emeralds chased away the cold rain that had begun to fall. Feeling the full force of the emeralds coursing through his chest, Sonic flung himself into his duties and metamorphosed into Super Sonic! The surge of awesome lights expanded, sweeping Tails and Knuckles off their feet, bathing them in the energy that caressed them. Focusing on his friends, Sonic molded this power into pulsing spheres that completely encased them. The sight of his friends, armed and ready to follow him into combat, swelled his soul.

Hindrances of doubt disappeared with the dimming of the emeralds.

* * *

Everyone watched as the magnificent streaks of gold took flight, quick to pursue the beast. All shared the same comment, the same wish. From the most enthralled admirer, to the staunchest of enemies, the words in their hearts and minds were, "Good luck."

* * *

His powerful wings effortlessly propelled him through the sky, darkened by his own will. M.A.G.O.G. swam along, completely absorbed by the level of greatness he had attained, by his own designs. Power, the very thread that bound the universe, was tied to his massive claw, at his mercy.

Should he flatten a city, or two, with some cataclysmic disaster? Perhaps if he passed through the space-time continuum, to the secret places of the world's leaders, he could take them all hostage? Or, should he just systematically decimate every fragment of armed resistance, starting at the most powerful nations and working his way down, slowly strangling the will to fight out of the world?

Reflecting on his options, Metal Sonic, the Metal Overlord, M.A.G.O.G., knew that his attack had to intelligent enough to cow the more intellectual minds of resistance. Yet, it also required a savagery that would break the wills of brutes to fight back. Progress could only be achieved by a resolute application of a specific method. But, there were so many strategies to choose from!

During this personal debate, M.A.G.O.G. sensed something. From a distance brilliant spark was kindled and it rapidly spread into a great flame. It was something, an intrusive presence that threatened to be the most annoying combatant of them all. Redirecting his course, M.A.G.O.G. began to fly in reverse. M.A.G.O.G. now had the perfect chance to get what he always sought after.

**Priority One… Hedgehog Elimination…**

He couldn't say when it had happened. Maybe it was when Metal realized that _he_ should control the doctor's robot kingdom. Then again, it could have been when Metal cracked open the egg. Or, just maybe, it happened when Sonic defeated him the first in combat. Regardless of when it happened, M.A.G.O.G. knew that this object, of hedgehog elimination, was no longer the will of another. It was no longer a plan calculated by Eggman. It was _his_ wish, _his _desire! Sonic had to be destroyed for _his_ sake, Metal Sonic's sake, and his alone! Sonic's demise would take the terrible blight from off his face, and wipe away the dark marks of past failure!

M.A.G.O.G. spoke in a gargantuan tone that was less than cordial, "Long time no see, Sonic, my loathsome copy!"

Sonic ignored the smear tactic, and instead led a fast moving charge toward the beast. In turn, M.A.G.O.G. offered his first counter. As the trail of gold hurtled toward M.A.G.O.G., he drew himself up into an awesome stance, gathering energy. With mere thoughts, M.A.G.O.G. effortlessly created waves of energy bursts that washed towards his attackers.

_**You know that won't stop them? Utilizing the Chaos Emeralds, Team Sonic is practically invincible. **_

**Perhaps, but they're racing against the clock. Sonic's super form is not permanent. If I can wear him down, I can destroy him. It's attrition tactics, the ultimate justification of robotic supremacy!**

It was perfectly logical. Sonic's strength was like that of a comet, or hurricane: awesome to behold, but indefinite and quick to pass, whereas, M.A.G.O.G. was an eternal fount of powers. How could anyone, even E-666, argue against it?

Team Sonic easily dodged the energy wave attack, but could not continue the charge. M.A.G.O.G. seized on the opportunity. As the beast changed flight patterns and came against Team Sonic's right flank, he spoke.

"Sonic," he called to his rival, "I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you."

M.A.G.O.G. interrupted his lecturing long enough to dive beneath the clouds, out of Team Sonic's sight. Then, before they could pursue, the beast reappeared. As he rose from the clouds, the beast hoisted an entire troop transport, plucked from the very Egg Fleet below. Clutching the war ship, in a menacing nature, M.A.G.O.G. resumed his speech, with considerably more vehemence than before.

"But, I can never seem to defeat you! That is why I changed my own body with my own hands!"

Defying his past, and denying his Creator, Metal, M.A.G.O.G. flung the war ship at the trio, determined to forestall, drain, and crush his personal enemy. Even with Sonic at the point, the heroes weren't agile enough to avoid the blundering weapon that sliced a tremendous swath through the clouds. M.A.G.O.G. looked to a victory that would be short, but richly satisfying.

A shrieking, terrible, noise pierced the air that drowned out the rumbling thunder. A splintering sound preceded a great explosion through the ship's hull. Emerging from the belching flames and fast flying slivers of the war ship's armor, Knuckles, supported by Sonic and Tails, made it evident that they refused to be brushed aside. Despite his spot in the lead position, Knuckles gave way to Sonic to respond to this enemy, one that Sonic had been waging a fierce rivalry with since before he and Sonic had met.

"Humph!"

Sonic's snorting came out more as a snarl as he fired back at the beast, "You actually thought you could defeat me, by transforming yourself into a monster?"

"But, that was the past."

M.A.G.O.G. hinted at a personal history, a tale clouded by Eggman, made narrow and limited. Now, he was free of these blinders, bridle, and saddle. Now, he was wild, empowered, and answered to no one else. Now…

"Now, you're nothing but a speck of dust to me!"

Extending his hand, bristling with claws, M.A.G.O.G. loosened his long fingers, transforming them into deadly projectiles. The covering fire proved more effective than initially hoped for, as it caused Team Sonic to lose cohesion. Sonic managed to avoid being hit, as did Knuckles. Tails's judgment, unfortunately, failed him as one claw found its mark. The resulting explosion encased the ill fortuned youth in snare of crystal, similar to the one that trapped Vector, completely immobilizing him. It is unknown as to what kept the fox from tumbling to the earth below. Perhaps, the Chaos Emeralds had imparted enough power to keep him airborne, regardless of the circumstance. Perhaps, M.A.G.O.G. willed it, so he could crush the enemy in one clenching of the fist.

Whatever the reason for Tails's mid-air suspension, the fight wasn't over, and the fox was being left behind in the running battle. Without instructions between them, Sonic dashed toward Metal, as Knuckles went to Tails's aid.

Pushing forward, Sonic closed in on M.A.G.O.G., who had changed course once again. Sonic intended to divert M.A.G.O.G. from Knuckles. Although, as he came closer and closer to the beast, Sonic began thinking of another option: attack. This blinded determination was rolled back by a wave of energy that bowled Super Sonic backwards! Sonic was soon sent crashing into the recently freed Tails and his hard-hitting rescuer.

The calamitous wreck caused Knuckles to falter, "Man, he's tough!'

Tails, too, felt rattled, and began to lose heart, "Is he invincible?"

Grasping their fleeting spirits tightly, Sonic defied demoralization and rallied his friends on, "It's not over yet! Let's show him what we're made of!"

An incredulous temper flew into M.A.G.O.G. as he overheard this disgusting sentiment. How could Sonic spew such nonsense? Couldn't he see the futility of his position? That he was on the verge of defeat? M.A.G.O.G could easily detect the vanishing energies slipping out of Sonic's body. Super Sonic would not, could not, last. And yet, Sonic makes speeches to the contrary! Apparently, Sonic was less evolved, more inferior, than Metal had ever considered. Apparently, he needed a brutish answer to brutish stupidity.

"Chaos Control!"

Before any could react, M.A.G.O.G. vanished from before their eyes. Furtively seeking him out, Team Sonic could feel despair welling up in their hearts. In the twinkling of a star, M.A.G.O.G. reentered the fight, right alongside Team Sonic's right flank!

"He used time…" Knuckles gaped.

"…And stopped it!" Tails exclaimed.

Even Sonic was forced to appreciate M.A.G.O.G. and his stolen powers.

"So," he mused, "he can use Chaos Control."

The battles with Chaos and the Bio-Lizard were difficult, but they were battles fought without supporting others. At least when Sonic fought the Bio-Lizard, Shadow had absorbed his own power. This time, against M.A.G.O.G., supporting Tails and Knuckles, Sonic could feel the emeralds' power burning away faster than normal. Super Sonic had reached his peak, and was beginning to wane. There wasn't going to be next time if he failed. If he, they, didn't do something soon, they'd never get the chance again.

As if smelling blood, M.A.G.O.G. roared, "See me as I am, no longer afraid of anything!"

A barrage of missiles, launched from the beast's back, reinforced the bold statement.

More responsive to M.A.G.O.G., this time, Tails clasped hands with his friends and quickly removed them from the line of fire. As a second volley flew towards them, Sonic and Knuckles detached and flew into the missiles, shattering them with Chaos Emerald power. This surprised M.A.G.O.G., for the first time. The beast redirected his course once more.

Covering his maneuver with more claw launched missiles, M.A.G.O.G resumed his backwards flight. Watching Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, M.A.G.O.G. got what he expected: the claw missiles had pushed the would-be-heroes back, forcing them to regroup. As if playing into his hands, Sonic shoved the unit back into a charge. Seeing this, he would blast them one more time, draining their strength. Then, clutching their mortal bodies, he would destroy them.

Sonic couldn't, he wouldn't, let it end like this! He, and more importantly his friends, had pushed too hard, gotten too far, to accept defeat now! Sonic resolved that a charge was all that they had power enough to accomplish, successfully.

"I shall become the ultimate overlord," M.A.G.O.G. roared in a taunting revelry, "ruling as the world's most supreme being!"

M.A.G.O.G. launched another energy attack. A few more moments, and Super Sonic would be gone and Team Sonic would be left to him, M.A.G.O.G., and his non-existent mercies.

As the last of his powers, and his adrenaline, shot into his system, like a bracingly cold gust of wind, Sonic could feel something else. The sensation washed over him, as a warm breeze that opened his senses. The gust of air filled his lungs, like sails, and drove him onward. Aware of all that was around him, Sonic took his eyes off the energy waves that were hurtling towards him and his friends. The warm feeling that filled his heart was magnified when he looked, and saw that Tails was pushing on his shoulder with one hand, and bracing against Sonic's back with his other arm. A further glance revealed that Knuckles was adding own might to the, true, team effort. In the midst of this, combination of their shields, along with the fading powers of Super Sonic, revitalized the flagging hero. Quick to seize the initiative, Sonic sped up the charge, headlong into the beast's swirling power. He began a Super Sonic spin!

M.A.G.O.G. watched intently, waiting for the desired effect. His field of vision was covered by his own awesome attack, rendering sensors ineffective. But, he knew, he _knew_, Sonic was on the other side of those pulses of raw energy. Suddenly, he was proved correct and made furious at the same time.

Amazingly, and exasperatingly, enough, the enemies, _enemy_, he expected to be reduced to a more manageable state were, instead, barreling through the energy bolts and straight towards him! Instantly, the world seemed to stand still; the clouds didn't move, even when pressured by great winds, the rain seemed to become ice in mid-air. M.A.G.O.G. could see it happening, and made an effort to prevent it. He attempted to raise his arms, but they seemed to be stalled by deep tar pits, preventing from even swatting at flies!

Watching the golden disc of light, in this slowed time frame, M.A.G.O.G. looked to see Sonic's face. A dread, eerie, feeling flared across his mind, beholding something awesome terrible. There, in the ball of golden light, he saw the faces of three. Each was stern, judgmental. A sudden, cringing, terror forced M.A.G.O.G., Metal, to regret, dearly, all of his transgressions.

SKRASH!

The world caught back up to M.A.G.O.G. as the electrical discharges of pain clenched on every inch of the great beast's being! He roared with the excruciating pains that wracked his body! The noise was like unto a lion that had been mortally stricken in the heart! Deep within the exposed chest, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles separated and ricocheted through the vitals of the creature they had delivered the smiting blow to! M.A.G.O.G. convulsed and flailed out of control; desperately reaching for enemies he could not see and was powerless to stop!

Tails shattered a hip and burst forth, into the skies. From a shoulder, Knuckles ruptured untold mechanical innards. Finally, from the throat, Sonic flew from the great gash he created, the image of victory!

The deep wounds were nothing when compared to the ones inflicted on vital core reactors, cooling stations, and electrical storage units. The quicksilver anti-bodies worked feverishly to patch up the wounds and stabilize the beast's condition, but the very parts and pieces they worked so hard to repair conspired against their owner. Instead, as more and more quicksilver was expended to repair the situation, a mock hemorrhaging took place that reduced M.A.G.O.G. to a severely weakened hemophiliac!

The beast, which was, instead, _fatally_ wounded, clawed at the heavens. He issued forth a great death moan as he clutched at his throat.

"Why?" He bellowed, seeking an answer that no one could provide. "I had it all!"

Too weak to fly under his own power, M.A.G.O.G. began to stiffen and lose altitude. He lamented all the more and bellowed forth his most factual opinions.

"I am the ultimate overlord, Metal Sonic! I am the _real_ Sonic!"

No one could believe him, and no one would help him. Who would help him? Didn't he say he needed no one? Such a person never needs help. Now, the clouds he created began to slip over him, as a death shroud.

_Thus ends a campaign that began with Mars masterfully wielding his thunderbolts, and finished with a baby, barely able to hold a rattle._

* * *

_**Continued…**_


	12. Hindsight

**_Chapter XII:_**

**_Hindsight…_

* * *

**

His fall continued, unchecked, although he had forsaken all efforts to correct this meteoric collapse. As the great wreckage fell through the clouds, Metal retreated to a remote corner, with his only companions left to him.

**What went wrong? Why did I fail this time?**

_**… **_

**Answer me!**

_**We have no reason to submit an answer. That is not our prerogative. **_

**What? You're not going to say that to me! Everything that has happened has been a result of your advice, your guidance!**

_**We do not deserve such credit. We did not force you into anything. We could only act with your direction, not the converse. **_

**Nonsense! You suggested that I oust the doctor, you recommended that I take command of the empire, and even convinced me that the doctor was completely useless!**

_**We never forced your hand in these matters. You sought us out, after all. You desired our assistance. We encouraged you to think critically. We are not responsible if your logic was flawed. **_

**My logic was flawed?**

**_Yes. It was you who released us. It was you who concluded that Dr. Eggman was ineffective, and was in need of replacing. _**

**But, you supported my every move! You never contradicted me, not once!**

**_That, is our fault. However, we were only seeking to accomplish our programmed objectives: Improve and hone you, in both hardware and software, into a more effective combat android. You cannot say we failed in this endeavor. The usage of the power granted to you was yours to control. If anything, we were the ones who were taken advantage of. _**

**Bah! There's no use in continuing this debate. It will only lead to ineffective bickering that will not end, save in our deactivation. Instead, we must take actions to alleviate our situation. Perhaps we can still seize an overlooked opportunity.**

_**You, Metal Sonic, will have to look to these opportunities. We, G.O.G., are deactivating. **_

Metal was dumbfounded. It was a fitting circumstance that a failed cooling fan prevented the sudden spike in temperature the main reactor. The result was an overwhelming fireball that disintegrated M.A.G.O.G. in a single blast.

As the debris rained down, upon the great whale shark's broad back, the skies began to clear. The dynasty of Metal Sonic, the would-be-usurper to the Eggman Empire, faded away with the clouds. It had been a terrible nightmare that jolted normalcy into a cold sweat in the night, but unafraid, normalcy returned, as soundly slumbering as before.

Quicksilver raindrops sprinkled down as well, sliding along, pooling together on the main deck. They fell, impotently, bouncing off the strong hull of the mighty ship, the pride of the Empire. Weakened, the drops finally regrouped and began to reform Metal into his upgraded form. The formerly mighty metal overlord demanded, in a panic-stricken flow of thought, that his allies answer him.

**Deactivating? Why?**

_**We are not invincible. The powers you absorbed, we have lost control of, and suffer as a result. The damage wrought by this unrestricted chaos has damaged too many of us, have weakened our collective power. It is a tremendous effort to restructure you and continue this dialogue, let alone continue the fight. We… **_

**Never mind! I'm weak! What am I going to do?**

_**We were thinking that you would be able to answer that… **_

**You know that I don't have the answer! What I have done against the Master, he will not take me back! The doctor will disown me. He will not repair me, no one will!**

_**And? You say you have met destruction before, why worry now? **_

**And? And, the doctor will not repair me… You cannot… Oblivion has reached an imminent stage of permanence. I am going to suffer the fate of the original E-100 series… the fate of countless, weak, drones… I will be counted as insignificant…**

_**What of it? We face oblivion as well. We have performed our duties, and cannot be with regrets. You failed, not us. **_

**No… I cannot… 'Die' in this manner! My original objective still remains incomplete. I must destroy Sonic the Hedgehog! You have to help me do it!**

_**You have failed, at everything… **_

**No! There must something that I can do, we can do! Help me! You're supposed to help me!**

There was no response.

**Answer me!**

It was no surprise that the E-666 was no longer functioning. Metal clawed at the ship's hull, desperate for answers. His CPU suddenly accessed fond memories of a boastful master, domineering and obnoxious. Yet, this self-same man provided maintenance and instilled him with pride. They were bonded by their mutual need to destroy Sonic. Now… he had committed the most grievous crime…

_Judas… Brutus… Mata Hari… They did not live long after the commission of the most diabolical of crimes…_

In the midst of this pitiful nostalgia, Metal could sense his presence. Metal knew _he_ was standing over him. Perhaps, he could help. He helped others. He only needed an answer. That was all. As the last of the E-666 were short-circuited and made into a microscopic dust that wafted away on a breeze, unseen by all, Metal was returned to its original form. _It_ now sought a logical explanation for this, perhaps final, defeat.

"It's no use…"

The dull, monotone, machine lamented. Its voice came in a doleful manner, but emotion was lost in the permanent tone of its voice.

"But, why can't I defeat you?"

Metal gazed up at Sonic, its features still as cold and hate filled as they were originally cast. Sonic stood in the rays of the released sun, a perfect figure of enlightenment. The sun illuminated Sonic's form as a being too pure for Metal's gaze.

Sonic spoke, in a tone of honest understanding, imparting his most profound lesson, "Because, we're Sonic Heroes!"

Metal grasped for a fury, an emotion, which it no longer possessed.

It couldn't be that simple! The mightiest confrontation in history, and the victor spouts a simple, nonsensical, statement! Metal's weakened power cells prevented it from pushing a trembling claw toward Sonic in an aggressive manner. It couldn't even make a simple swipe at such uneducated poppycock! At best, Metal made a simple judgment, to itself…

**Illogical…**

_You seek "Rhyme and reason?" The greatest poetry made by Man is plunged from the depths of emotions, not tabulated from 1s and 0s. Brilliance dawns, it does not switch on…_

"Sonic!"

Both hedgehogs, organic and robotic, glanced to see Amy Rose and the others bounding towards the site of the final, verbal, confrontation. Suddenly, Sonic had "more important" things to take care of. The victorious teenager made to leave Metal where it lay, like an emptied soda can. At the last moment, Sonic turned a last glance to Metal.

"Any time you want a rematch," Sonic honestly offered, "just let me know. I'll be waiting."

"_How ironic: the people who have heart are the most dangerous people in the world."_

**Power cells failing…**

**Communications port disabled…**

**Shut down imminent…**

Metal's final recording was made of Tails.

"Hey Sonic, wait up!"

Those words passed into darkness…

* * *

Amy refused to admit defeat. If she could help to bring down a malevolent force determined on world domination, then she felt should be able to tame a heroic hedgehog's heart. Before getting too far along in her never-ending search for the El Dorado that lay in Sonic's embracing arms, Amy remembered her manners. She passed along the official dismissal of Team Rose. 

"Sorry to leave you like this," she cheerily apologized, "but I can't let _my_ Sonic get away!"

Understanding completely, Cream offered, "Good luck Amy."

Big, humbly offered his farewell call, "Bye-bye!"

Knuckles watched the madness that was Sonic's daily routine resume its pace. From the sidelines, Knuckles made a rare chuckling noise.

"Sonic sure has his hands full."

Before he could dwell on that thought, Rouge sauntered by.

"I guess I'm out of here too," she nonchalantly decided.

She made it evident that she was a very busy woman and had things to take care of. Eggman was obviously a powerful man, albeit a pauper. There was nothing of _financial_ value anywhere nearby. So, she went on her way. Before she got too far along, however, she just as coolly tossed out her bait.

"I think I'll go after someone else's treasure."

"She never gives up, does she?"

Knuckles seemed a bit slow to catch up with his words. Still in a jocular sentiment, the transformation seemed miraculous when he resumed his sterner outlook on life.

"Oh no you don't! Wait!"

Knuckles, who had commented on someone else's lifestyle, was oblivious that _his_ daily habits could be showcased as well. However, he wasn't the only one returning to "business as usual."

The day was saved, and everyone else was heading home. Beaming with smiles at this, Vector felt good. And not just "good," but "job well done" good, the highest commendation a workingman could bestow.

Puffing out his chest, Vector jauntily surmised, "Guess that's it for this case."

Dr. Eggman tensed…

Espio, welcoming the warm rays of the sun, joined his partner in a better disposition. The more militant detective simply added, "Guess so."

The doctor counted his blessings…

A quality possessed by children is a shortsighted attention to specific details. Hunger, hygiene, and clothing were always so well focused upon that kids could easily get an adults attention. Why else was it the "little" boy that, literally, saw through the emperor's "new clothes?"

"But," Charmy chimed in, "what about our money?"

He slowly began to slink away…

The honeybee's one-track mind was correctly directed. Instantly, worrisome images of the gruff "Sluggo," eviction notice in hand, flashed across their collective minds. Suddenly, they regretted having saved the day. With tomorrow, new bills would come with the sunrise, featuring more expenses and darker threats of retaliations for debts. They were inflamed by the fact that it was a penniless villain who had summoned them, promising to pay with an immaterial "I.O.U."

"Oh man!" Vector bellowed, "I almost forgot!"

Eggman was thinking that he had a good chance to escape. Though the crocodile had forgotten, the human had most certainly remembered the fraudulency of his payment to the Chaotix Detective Agency. The frugal doctor was quietly tipping-toeing for freedom when…

"That slime ball!"

Eggman was hit, like he had been shot, with those words. He stopped dead in his tracks, and glanced over his shoulder. In a flash, Eggman was on the run as the Chaotix _Collections_ Agency came barreling towards him at a ferocious pace.

It was just as well…

The doctor was considering a weight loss program anyway…

Team Sonic, Team Rose, and, if they ever caught up with their deadbeat client, the Chaotix all had something to show for their tremendous efforts. Rouge even found excitement in her upcoming sparing match. Even Omega could claim his mission a success: Metal Sonic, the true enemy, had been "eliminated."

These things weighed heavily in Shadow's mind. He and Omega had been left behind, with the remains of a vanquished foe that dared to crush them all. It was an Icarus who dared to fly too high. Standing over the husk, the two abandoned, functioning, creations pondered the enigma of the third, deactivated, one. It had been a robot, a slave, to the Eggman. Yet, it defied Creation and reaped the fruits of its labors. That wasn't all…

Shadow looked upon the machine that had risen above them all. It now lay, cradled, in Omega's hefty arms. Looking at it like this, Shadow was struck by an epiphany: the puppet pulled its own strings. Those strings controlled its fate. Further, the strings were tied back to a puppeteer, to a source of existence.

Shadow suddenly stiffened. This mission of discovery had failed. There was no denying it. Everyone else walked away with something, him: with nothing. However, the true dimensions of an iceberg required a deeper penetration, below the surface. The battle with M.A.G.O.G. was not the end of the journey for him. It was barely the first step on the long and winding road before him.

Shadow placed a weary hand upon Omega's shoulder.

"I must go. Alone."

"Understood."

_Soul searching is best left to sole searchers…_

Shadow calmly walked away from his ally, no longer needing his, or _her_, assistance.

Grateful as he was to her act of freeing him, or the considerable power the robot provided, Shadow still needed to find himself. There was nothing the others could do to help that.

Before walking too far down his lone road, Shadow stopped and gave a final, meditative, look to the defeated robot. The metal copy of Sonic, its head slumping over Omega's arm, glared back with bottomless eyes. A warning was evident to the weary traveler. From out of the blackness, Shadow could hear something. It wasn't the voice of the robot… It was… something, someone, else…

_Do not stare into the abyss for too long… The abyss… might… stare back into you…_

Given fair warning, Shadow resumed his solitary walk.

* * *

The day was saved, tomorrow was given the chance to come again! 

In spite of the world, Sonic ran on, looking to something, anything, new. Forever following the setting sun, his wanderlust seemed to be insatiable. He smiled, remembering his purpose, his joy.

"_No time to wait… Our next adventure awaits us! We're Sonic Heroes!"_

_**End**_


End file.
